


Dreaming Against The Stars

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abduction, Copious Amounts of Tension, Did I mention sex?, Dream Tropes Abound, Dubious Consent, Even More Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, Lucid Dreaming, Reylo Tropes Here We Come!, Sexual Tension, The Purple Glow, implied sexual slavery, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Rey is having a hard time understanding just why she keeps dreaming of her mortal enemy or why she doesn't want these dreams to stop.





	1. Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> "Tread softly because you tread on my dreams."  
> -William Butler Yeats

During her first week on Ach-Tor, Rey noticed what she came to think of as a little tug, just a small sensation in the back of her head. Nothing strong or overwhelming, but still enough of a feeling that she stopped her meditation and went to see if Master Luke was looking for her. 

 

~

 

During the third week, the light tug turned into a tap on her left shoulder. Rey turned, expecting to find Luke standing behind her, but there was no one there. She frowned at the empty room. There were no other living beings inhabiting this planet, save for Luke, Chewbaca, R2D2 and herself. Rey highly doubted it, but maybe the spirits of the long dead Jedi that still thrive in this place were playing tricks on her. 

 

~

 

One evening, after a month of training with Luke and a particularly exhausting day, Rey decided to forego her daily mediation and instead indulge with a long soak in the hot spring Luke had shown her. Letting her body sink below the steaming surface brought a sense of peace Rey has seldom known in her life. She tipped her head back onto the pile of her clothing, and closed her eyes, letting the hot water relax her tired and sore muscles.   

Feeling herself drifting in and out of consciousness, feeling like her entire body was floating, peaceful and calm, Rey sighed and fully relaxed in the steaming waters. Softly at first so she barely registered it, there came the feeling of strong fingers kneading along her back. Fingers pressing in firmly helping to remove the knots in her back and sides.

Rey didn’t care she was dreaming, she knew she had to be, it felt too amazing not to be a dream. She moaned softly as those fingers moved up and along her shoulder blades, hitting all the right spots left sore and tight from hours of lightsaber training, of holding stiff meditation poses her body wasn’t use to, of difficult handstands while concentrating of levitating rocks, and of her own choices, to run, to climb and explore her new home.

Slowly those phantom fingers felt more like strong large hands as they came sliding down over her shoulders. She gasped out loud as those solid feeling hands cupped and kneaded her breasts just below the surface of the water. A quite moan left her as those large hands held her, fingers wrapping nearly around her rib cage, reaching towards her spine, while smooth thumbs rubbed over her hard nipples. Even in her dream, Rey didn’t want to open her eyes, she didn’t care in that moment just who her subconscious had conjured up, even when she felt the heat from another body lean over her, felt soft lips and hard teeth against her exposed throat. She felt her heart flutter and she stretched further, giving this fabrication more access to her neck.

She felt more then heard the low chuckle that came from the man.

“This is a lovely spot you’ve found, scavenger – thank you for letting me see it.”

Her blood ran cold at that smooth voice. Rey bolted upright, panting as she frantically looked around. She was alone – truly alone as Luke and Chewie had taken the Falcon earlier that day off world for a much needed supply run and were not due back from another two days. Rey covered her face with her hands trying to understand why she had dreamed of him, of all the men she had met, why had it been Kylo Ren she had dreamed of?

The relaxing mood of the spring was spoiled for her now. Rey quickly gathered up her clothing and headed back to her rooms near the temple.


	2. Cantina

A few nights later, the evening Luke and Chewie had returned, Rey was feeling more relaxed than ever as she settled down to sleep. Luke had “stumbled” onto a stash of corellian whiskey while on the Falcon. They had toasted the old smugger many times that night, while Luke had shared stories of when he and Han were younger. Rey had been delighted to listen while Luke and Chewie argued over details of the past. She fell asleep with a smile that night.

Her dreams that night were of some seedy cantina, filled with rouges, thieves, smugglers and every form of traveler in the galaxy. The atmosphere was hazy, full of smoke and the smell of booze, coating every surface. Voices were low, but loud, murmuring in the background. Rey stumbled to the side of the bar when a crowd of gruff patrons pushed past her. She found herself off balance and disoriented, colors seeming to blur a little in the smoky air. She moved off to the side wall, trying to find some small spot to calm her thoughts and emotions. A little alcove became her space and she huddled there listening to the music that seemed to throb in the air. It had a slow rhythm, heavy and rich, carrying piercing high notes that sounded almost like a wounded soul crying out, searching for something and lamenting its loss. 

Rey found herself transfixed by the music, swaying softly in time with the beat. Blindly, she looked out into the room, letting her eyes skim the crowd, taking it all in, but not really seeing any of the details. Opposite in the room from her, a shadowy hooded figure stood, stock still, at odds with the movement of the place. Rey found herself staring at the robed figure. Something about him, for it was definitely a him, by the span of his shoulders, something seemed familiar. She felt drawn to this stranger, thought she didn't understand why. He started to move towards her, crossing the room, gliding around others as he moved to her. Rey found herself holding her breath, when he stood in front of her. 

The man's hood was pulled down low, keeping his face in shadow, so Rey was straining her eyes, trying to make out any details she could see, with no luck. She didn't even notice his hand coming up, till his knuckles brushed her cheek. Warm leather whispered across her skin, while she stared, wide-eyed up at him. Rey didn't really think about it, she just reached up to push his hood off and gasped when he grabbed her wrist. His grip was firm, but without pain, as he guided her hand up, only to lay a kiss on the back of it. Rey felt soft lips against her skin, before she felt his other hand snake around her waist, pulling her against him. While still keeping her hand next to his mouth, the man started swaying them in time with the music. 

By some trick of the light, she was able to make out some of him features, as they moved, almost dancing, together. He had a predominant nose and shining eyes, but shadows still kept much of his face secret from her, while her own hand blocked the lower half of his face from view. Her gaze felt magnetized to his, even though all she could see was two small stars of light, reflecting back at her from the gloom under his hood. Slowly he lowered their hands, taking them out a little to the side, keeping her arm slightly raised, he pulled her closer, taking the swaying tempo a little faster, till he had her flush against him, body moving faster in time with the beat. His hood moved closer to her face, Rey swallowed hard, her head spinning with the music, watched as he ducked down next to her ear. His breath was hot on her skin and she could feel he parted his lips as he exhaled. Her heart was frantic, beating wildly in her chest. She didn't know what to do. It felt exhilarating, being held by this man, having his lips so near hers was causing her to pant and feel lightheaded as he tightened his grip on her waist.

He released her hand and reached up to slide his gloved hand behind her head, cradling it, as he leaned her backwards. Rey heard and felt his breathing increase, was he working up the courage to kiss her? She wondered at why that was something he needed courage for. Did she want him to kiss her?

He turned his head, looking her full in the face and she froze.

Kylo Ren.

This alluring, magnetic man that had just been dancing with her, that had been panting in her ear, was _Kylo Ren._

Rey awoke with a start, feeling like she had just taken a misstep and drenched in sweat. Her head was pounding from all whisky she had the night before. Thinking it had all been an alcohol induced nightmare, Rey tried to control her breathing and decided it was time to get up and take a very early morning swim to wash that dream from her mind and the sweat from her body.


	3. Starkiller

The days began to blur on Ahch-To after that first month. It was a novelty to Rey that Master Luke didn't mark his days, didn't keep track of how long he'd been secluded from, well everything. Rey had been as meticulous as her life on Jakku had required, but now the carefree ways of not following time were starting to grate on her. She understood that Luke was closer to the Force then she was, and that he was training her, she was improving, but the real fight was going on lightyears away from them. They were needed!

They had their _debate_ as Rey was loath to actually argue with him, but it was becoming a near thing every evening meal. Her point was they were needed and should head back to the Resistance soon, his point, always said calm and serenely, was they would go when the time was right for them to return. 

Rey was coming to hate that calm statement, even though she knew the story now, even though she understood Luke's hesitation and caution for not leaving now, she was losing patients. Her whole life had been nothing but waiting and survival, Rey was done with waiting. 

She grumbled under her breath, punching her pillow as she readied herself for sleep that night. If Luke wouldn't contact the General to see if they were needed, Rey would just take matters into her own hands. With a loud sigh, that thought giving herself some peace of mind, Rey closed her eyes and listened to the ocean just beyond her door, letting herself sink down into sleep.

The next thing she knew; she was running for her life through a snow filled forest that stretched for miles it seems. She looked frantically over her shoulder to see the monster was there, not far behind her, his evil sputtering lightsaber casting a red glow on his face as he steadily gained on her. Rey was desperate to get away, to hide, anything, she just needed to keep moving. She didn’t have her lightsaber and she was back in her old clothes from Jakku. Feeling the bite of the icy air in her limbs, she felt herself slowing as she neared some tall craggy rocks. Quickly she ran in between them, hoping he had not seen her dart in to her would-be hiding place. Rey held rigid, reaching inward for the Force, hoping to find some way to aid herself but she gasped and had to fight the panic that rose in her.

The Force – It was gone! She couldn’t feel it at all. She held her breath, straining her ears, listening to see if Ren had passed her hiding place yet. When it seemed like an age had passed, Rey decided to chance leaving her spot. She turned to creep back the way she’d come. She was about to dart out into the woods when Ren appeared on her right and pushed her back against the rockface with his saber at her neck.

Rey’s eyes darted up at his face, seeing his hair blowing erratically in the wind, his eyes were as black as ever, a sharp contrast to the pale ragged scar the ran diagonally from his forehead, over the bridge of his nose, down the slope of his right cheek and disappearing under his cowl. She stared at it, transfixed. A smirk pulled his full lips to the side as he leaned down, towering over her, bringing his face closer to the glow of his blade.

“So nice of you to bring us here. I was rather fond of this planet,” he said softly.

Rey couldn’t understand what he meant. She didn’t bring them here.

“And you, so conveniently without a weapon or the Force, my, my, you truly have given me a gift tonight,” Rey watched, stunned, as he turned off his saber and attached it back to his belt. Before she could even think to move he was closer than ever, pressing her against the boulder, pushing a knee between her legs as he griped her wrists, forcing them up and against the rock, his forearms on either side of her head, “Though I did consider that hot spring to be a wonderful little treat," he smirked again as she blinked up at him in confusion, "Having you moan and so soft in my hands," his voice dropped into a smooth whisper, "Even when you were intoxicated in that dive of a cantina, so eager, and so pliable, had I known that before, I would have just offered you a bottle of something good, so we could have shared," he leaned in closer to her, looking her right in the eyes, "But I find this to be far more appealing."

He leaned down, bringing his mouth next to her neck, taking some of her skin in his mouth and sucking till she felt herself start to shift on his knee and her body began to warm under his touch.

“Wh – what…what are y-you doing to me?” Rey stuttered out as he bit down a little harder on the side of her neck.

“Hmm? Nothing, it seems, that your body doesn’t want,” he licked up behind her ear, moving her hands up higher, taking both of her wrists in one hand, leaving his other free to capture her chin in his fingers. He tilted her face up to look at him.

“Look at me,” he said softly trying to get her to open her eyes, "I want you to look at me."

Rey had kept her eyes shut, squeezing them tighter when he'd tilted her face up. She felt the cold leather of his glove slide up and caress her cheek, as his hot breath puffed out over her lips. She held her breath, not knowing what else to do, not wanting to give in, but unable to fight back.

Rey startled when she felt his tongue slide along the seam of her mouth. Her eyes flew open, staring at him in shock.

His face was barely at the end of her nose, his eyes, burning black holes that seemed to drag her into them. Ren wasted no time, claiming her lips in a hard kiss. Swallowing her protests, drowning them out with his own muffled growl Rey could feel coming from his chest. Ren kissed her like he was trying to consume her, feeding at her mouth, making more and more urgent demands, trying to push his tongue past her lips.

She felt his free hand grip her lower back, shoving her down the length of his thigh, pressing her hard against his abdomen. Rey couldn't hold in the gasp from the sudden pressure on her sensitive skin, when he rolled his hips, rubbing what she assumed was his erection into her.

He let out a gruff short moan as he pushed his tongue past her lips, stroking it along hers. Rey was lost in the sensations; he was overwhelming her with them. His kiss had deepened as he thrust his tongue into her, his hips jerked forward as his hand crushed her into him.

Rey felt him let go of her wrists, only to find she still couldn't move them. Ren's other hand came down, holding her head, while he moved back to stare down at her. His eyes were frantic, his full lips swollen and red. He hesitated for a few heartbeats, Rey watched something, some emotion flash in his eyes and she inhaled sharply for some much needed air before he crashed his mouth back down onto hers.

His hand held her head in place while his ravaged her mouth again, drawing more groans and growls from him as he trailed his kisses down to her throat again. Latching onto her tendons and pulling a lot of skin into his mouth, Rey let out a cry as he bit down, before he started sucking the sting away. She felt his hands shift and could feel him pulling at her clothing. Rey twisted, trying to get away from him, only to be pressed harder into the boulder behind her.

“Don’t…don’t be afraid,” he rasped into her ear, licking up and taking her earlobe in between his teeth, “I've finally caught you, I’m not letting you go now,” he massaged it between his lips, making her shudder as his hands found their way under her tunic, fingers probing under the edges of her chest wrap.

“Do you know how long – how long I’ve wanted you? How long I’ve dreamed about you?” Rey stilled at his words, as his hands cupped her body and tugged her clothing to the side. She was too stunned by what he was saying to think much past it.

_Dreamed, it has something to do with dreams._

“Y-you haven’t kn-known me,” she gasp as he ripped her binding open, exposing her chest to the frigid air, “You haven’t known me that long. W-why do you want me?” Rey watched him look down between them, watched his eyes darken more as he gazed at her bare skin, raised and pebbled now that her sweat was chilling in the cold air. He looked up, right into her eyes before ducking his head down and licking a hot line between the valley of her breasts. Ren looked back up at her, his eyes wild as he watched her shiver, his saliva going from warm to cold quickly.

“I’ve dreamed about you since I was ten years old, Rey. I dreamed about my soul mate, my equal, for nearly twenty years,” Ren had taken her face in his hands and was forcing her to look at him while he talked. His words stunned her. Did he really think that was her? Was he really that delusional?

_Dreamed, there it was again. This all seems so unreal…like a dream!_

Rey realized she was dreaming! She could get away, all she had to do was wake up! She squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself to wake up, trying to block out Ren’s intense stare. She felt the dream begin to break up, felt her body lying on her cot. She could hear the rush of the waves as they hit the cliffs behind her hut, but under that she could still hear Ren, frantic, his grip in her face slipping as his force hold on her body gave way to her awareness.

“No! No-Rey! No, stay with me! I won’t let you go!” his voice echoes around her as she blinked her eyes open, seeing dawn break through her window.

She breathed in and out, slowing her heart-rate. She had no idea what that dream had meant, but she was glad the nightmare was over. Rey could still feel his hands on her, still feel the lingering press of his lips. She didn't understand why she felt her heart flutter when she recalled his confession about dreaming she was his soul mate. Could he be right?  Could the Force have been showing him things since the moment she was born?

Rey shook her head, that was absurd. Why would she dream that?

She sighed as she rolled over, maybe she needed to train harder and try meditating more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her dreams are getting more intense...gee I wonder what that could mean?


	4. Back to Jakku

A few days later, Luke inquired about her health. He could tell she wasn’t sleeping much.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked over their dinner that evening, again.

Rey sighed, “Yes, I’m fine. I’ve always had a hard time sleeping,” she hadn’t told him about the nightmares, now that she was able to recall them. Since they were just that, nightmares, Rey hadn't felt the need to bother her teacher with them. They shouldn’t bother her this much, but she’d been avoiding sleep, taking little naps during the day and trying to meditate at night instead of sleeping.

“You know Rey, sleep is the best meditation,” Luke said with a little laugh, as he passed her a mug of his own herbal tea concoction.

“I was doing fine, sleeping the best I had in my whole life when I first arrived here. This place is so soothing, it was like I’d finally found someplace like a _home_ , something that Jakku had never been,” she sipped her tea and shrugged, “I guess I just got use to the place enough that it doesn’t have that effect anymore,” Rey said before draining her mug and setting it down on the table.

“What did you do back then to help you fall asleep?” Luke as quietly, finishing his own tea. He turned from her and stirred the fire a little, making the coals shift and fall, sending burning ash into the air above the flames.

Rey stared at the floating flecks of red and orange, watching them dance on the hot air currents, “I use to image an ocean, myself alone on an island in the middle of a blue sea. Calm, peaceful. As far away from Jakku as I could get,”

“Well, I see that isn’t working anymore,” Luke chuckled a little, “Why don’t you try the opposite, now that you are here,”

“And what? Think of Jakku’s dunes and the shifting sands?” Rey arched an eyebrow at her mentor.

He raised his hands in mock surrender, but he was still in good spirits, “I know it sounds odd, but I grew up on Tatooine, and even thought I wanted nothing more than to never see that sand covered planet again, I still find that meditating with the image of the moister fields one the best I have,” he stood and patted her on the shoulder before he turned to head towards his sleeping hut. When he neared the door, Luke turned back around, giving her a thoughtful look, “Think about it, and give it a shot. After all it couldn’t hurt,”

Rey smiled at him, but it was a rueful one, “Alright master, I’ll try it, just this once,”

Luke gave a snort of a laugh, his eyes nearly lost in the wrinkles lining his face, but grinned at her before he left for the night.

Rey stirred the fire one last time, watching the hot ash drift up and down again. She yawned, surprised to suddenly feel so sleepy just from watching the last of the peet burn down. She stood, feeling heavy and slightly dizzy at the same time.

The short walk back to her hut didn’t wake her up as she had hoped, but it did reinforce her need to shut her eyes and stop moving.

As she laid down, Rey let the feeling of the sun wash over her, she let the sound of the endless dunes fill her ears. She pictured the hulking metal skeletons of Star Destroyers baking in the daylight and casting towering shadows along the yellow sands.

Sleep overtook her quickly and Rey soon found herself trudging up to stand in the back of Plutt’s line, waiting to trade in her finds for her portions. The line was long this day and Rey let her mind wonder as she waited her turn.

When she did make it up to see Plutt, he seemed abnormally pleased with himself today. Rey was immediately weary when two of his henchmen stepped up behind her.

“What’s going on?” she demanded.

“Seems someone has finally come to settled your debt. You are no longer my problem,” Plutt snarled, “Take her to her new owner, boys” Plutt slammed his metal window shut as the two goons grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up carrying her out of the tent.

“Hey! Let go! Let go of me!” Rey yelled, trying to twist herself free. It didn’t do her any good. These two were huge and outweighed her by nearly 100lbs each. She looked up to see where they were dragging her too. There was a large black ship up ahead, dock doors open. Three armed men in black uniforms stood waiting. They pointed their blasters at her and Rey stopped struggling then. She let them march her onto the ship and into the cargo hold. Plutt’s men let go of her and handed her over to the…she didn’t know who these men were. They didn’t say anything, two of them just motioned her to keep moving further in the ship, with the third closed up the dock doors.

Rey followed the first uniformed man, glancing behind her to see the other one was right there behind her as well. They lead her through the corridors and into a small cabin with joining refresher. They didn’t say anything, just turned and left her in there. Rey heard the door seal shut behind her.

She looked around the space, seeing a cream robe hanging next to the shower stall. Rey didn’t really know what to do. The door behind her slid open and she jumped at the sound, turning around to see a personal service droid come in.

“H-hello?” she tentatively asked the shiny silver droid.

“Hello, I am J5N7 personal service cyborg. I am here to assist you before you are presented to the Master,” the droid had a female sounding voice, though thick with mechanical distortion.

“Master?”

“Yes, this is the Master’s ship and we are all here because he wants us to be,” the silver droid moved across the small the space and started working the controls on the ‘fresher, “Please remove your clothing for disposal and step into the refresher.”

“But-,”

“Please, the Master is waiting,” J5 said as she turned around holding out her arms to receive the discarded clothing. Rey felt the ship start to take off, and she felt her stomach sink. Something in her slowed and she found herself complying, though she wasn’t sure why.

The time seemed to blur a bit, it was all so surreal to her. A real ‘fresher and the cleanest water Rey had ever seen. She washed off the sweat-caked dirt and washed the sand from her hair letting it hang down her back as she exited the stall.

J5 was waiting with a towel and was quite good at helping Rey into an ornate robe of dark cream and gold, that was soft and smooth to the touch. The silkiness caught a time or two on the rough pads of her fingers when Rey ran her hands down it. It came to just below mid-calf and she tied the sash tight around her waist.

“Please be seated,” J5 motioned to the stool in front of the mirror. Rey sat down and watched in awe as the droid started to brush and dry her hair at the same time. By the time J5 was done, Rey’s hair fell softly down her back, settling in loose waves.

“Thank you,” Rey said as she ran her fingers through her hair. It had never felt like this before. She didn’t notice the droid had moved over to the door, as she was too busy marveling over her hair.

“This way, please,” J5 said waiting at the door.

Rey rose without thinking, “Oh sorry, thank you again,” she said as she followed the droid.

Rey was lead through the corridors, and ushered into a darkened cabin. It was hard to make out the details, but she could see the room was spacious, a long L shaped couch taking up most of the side, with what looked like a bar at the far end. There was a man with his back to her. He was mostly in the dark, moving around back there.

This must be who Plutt was talking about. He’d paid her debt, but why? Was he her family? Had her family sent him?

Rey started looking around cabin. It looked like it belonged to someone important enough to have armed guards in uniform, but who was he and what did he want with her?

The man turned around, walking towards her, with two glasses in his hands. He had a long pale face framed by black hair. He was dressed simply, though Rey was certain it was expensive, just by the quality of the environment she was surrounded by.

It was all Rey could do to not stare at the man as he handed her the glass of water. His dark eyes were mesmerizing as he watched her. Rey took a sip of the water, trying to relive her suddenly dry throat and parched mouth. She was unsure of what to do, she needed to find a way to repay this man and get back to Jakku.

“Y-you paid my debt?” she asked, hoping to find some way she could understand and in turn repay this man.

“Yes,” his voice was smooth and vaguely familiar to her. It was very much like the man himself, dark and she felt like she somehow knew him – or knew _of_ him.

“Why?” she disliked how small her voice sounded, she was not normally timid, but something about this made her nervous and Rey was feeling very vulnerable in just a robe. She fidgeted with her water glass a little, trying to not watch as the man sat down. He motioned for her to be seated. He took the single armchair, giving her the couch and putting to width of the low table between them.

“I didn’t just pay your debt,” he said leaning forward. Rey watched him finish his water, he looked down at his clasp hands before he continued, “I bought you,” he looked up, stating simply. Rey had to look away from him then. She felt herself flush, so many warring emotions at once at those words.

She had been sold. Plutt, that evil, vile, loathsome, she couldn’t think of enough horrible things to call him. He has _sold_ her, when she wasn’t even his to sell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, Cliffhanger Dream!
> 
> This one is turning into a long one folks...so stick around for the 2nd half!!


	5. Back to Jakku - Bought & Sold

She had been sold. Plutt, that evil, vile, loathsome, she couldn’t think of enough horrible things to call him. He has _sold_ her, when she wasn’t even his to sell!

“I can see that idea doesn’t appeal to you,”

“Can I work off my debt – so I can go back,” she started to ask, hoping maybe he would see the trade as a fair deal.

“No,” he stated, his tone final.

Rey remembered that J5 had called him _master,_ and she could hear that in his voice.

“But – please, my family, they are supposed to come back for me. I shouldn’t be away from the Niima Outpost, if…” she looked up hoping he would listen, “I can fix things, build things, surely there must be something I can do!”

“I don’t want repayment. I paid that bloated crolute handsomely for you. He did not want to sell your debt, so I had to make it worth it for him,” the man was calm, sitting here looking her in the eye, but there was something about his expression that made Rey swallow hard.

“Oh,” she looked down, she tried to speak, glancing up quickly, before looking away again, “I…see. Um, are you sure there isn’t anything I can do,” her voice trailed off as she noticed he was standing right beside her.

Rey couldn’t help the flinch when he gently touched her cheek, his fingers fanning out into her hairline and curling down under her chin.

“Rey,” he said softly

“I have to go back. I have to go back to Jakku. My family, they’re coming back for me. I need to be there,” Rey tried to keep the tears in, tried to keep her voice steady, but her throat was tight and her eyes burning as the first tear slide down her face.

He tilted his hand, letting his thumb brush the tear way, “I know. I’ll help you find out what happened, why they left you,” his voice was a low soft whisper, full of something Rey didn’t understand. She blinked back more tears and looked up at him.

He continued to stroke her cheek while he looked down at her, “But you are mine now. I’m not going to trade you away or have you owe me an insurmountable debt,” he reached up with his free hand and brushed some of her hair from the side of her face, smoothing it back behind her ear, “I want there to be no misunderstanding between us. I own you. I want you. I will be unyielding with this. You will be mine and only mine. Aside from that, you will have total freedom,” his gaze was intense and Rey felt him continue to pet her hair. It was meant to be soothing, and was for the most part, but his words unsettled her. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his, but her breathing was rapid and her heart was pounding in her chest.

“Why? Why me?” she asked, sniffing back the last of her tears.

“I’ve been watching you from a very long time. I know so much about you, but I don’t know _you_. I want to know you and I want you to know me,” he said as he slowly sat down beside her on the couch. Rey felt heat radiate off him as his thigh touched hers. She noticed how large he was, his chest seemed massive this close to her, his shoulders impossibly broad. Rey could see the muscles of his neck twist as he turned his head to look at her, before his dark hair feel over his collar. Him being this close to her was distracting and it shouldn’t be, she reminded herself.

He was still stroking her hair, looking over her face, watching her eyes as she stared at him. His eyes were hooded, darker now from his obvious attraction to her. Rey watched as he started to lean in, he was going to kiss her.

Rey pressed her hand against his chest and pushed, getting him to stop his momentum, but only because he placed his hand over hers, moving it up till she could feel his heart beating under her palm. It was just as rapid paced as hers. She looked down at their hands and then back up into his face. His nostrils flared a little as he inhaled, his jaw seemed clenched and somehow it felt familiar again. He felt familiar again.

“How – why do I feel like I know you?” she whispered unable to keep the confusion out of her voice.

"Because we're meant to be together. Because you already know me. You've been dreaming about me, just as I've been dreaming about you," he said with such conviction, Rey was just blinking at him in awe.

He leaned in quickly, still keeping her hand held against his heart, still holding her face in the palm of his other hand, he pressed his lips onto hers. She froze, not knowing what to do, how to move, anything. His lips rubbed and moved against hers. He let out a moan, bringing his other hand up and she felt his fingers slide further into her hair.

He pulled back and Rey watched his face, it was like he’d finally gotten a drink of water after days lost in the sands. His eyes were closed and he had a look that was both pained and ecstasy at once. Rey didn’t understand how, from just a kiss. His thumbs caressed her skin as he opened his eyes and looked down at hers.

Rey watched him, watched the decision solidify on his face before he slowly moved his mouth back down to her. This kiss was slow and heavy. Rey felt his lips move, harder and wider, as he tilted her head up, leaning his body up and over hers. She couldn’t stop the small whimper that left her as he pulled her head closer to him. He was bracing on his knee, bent over her, before she felt him start to push the robe off her shoulders. He still had his mouth locked onto hers and Rey was starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

He retreated a second time, looking down at her exposed shoulder. Rey gasped as he swooped down, kissing along her neck, bringing his hot mouth down to her collar bones. Both of his hands brushed under the robe, pushing it off her shoulders and sliding it down her arms. He leaned back quickly, looking her over,

“Gods, you’re beautiful,” he rasped out before placing kisses along her skin heading towards her still covered breasts. Rey was in a daze, too startled to stop him and too stunned to think. All she could do was feel, feel his hands caressing her, feel his lips as he kissed down her chest, feel his tongue as it slid down under the edge of the cloth. 

Rey felt his hands cup her breasts through the silky cloth, as he dragged his tongue down, taking the edge of the robe with it. Her skin peaked and hardened as he pulled each taut nipple into his mouth in turn. She could feel his fingers worked at the knot in the sash and with deliberate slowness, she felt him slide the sides of the robe open. 

Rey gasped, reaching to cover herself, but he pulled his head up from her breast, catching her hands. "Sshh, it’s alright, I won't hurt you,” he pulled her hands up to his face, placing them on his cheeks, looking her in the eyes, he placed open mouth kisses along her wrist, “Here, touch me, Rey. I’m real, I’m right here,” he said as he pushed her fingers into his hair, sliding his hands up and down her forearms.

His black hair was thick and had a rougher texture then her own, Rey found herself fascinated by the feeling of short layers and waves as she ran her fingers through it.

“See? I won’t hurt you,” he started working the closures of his shirt, pulling it wide open, matching her robe. He reached up and pulled one of her hands down, laying it along his bare chest. Rey blushed as she felt the hard muscle of his pectorals swell under her fingers, yet his skin was smooth and soft. She let her hand slide down, her other hand joined as she passed over the planes of his chest, watching as her fingers mapped the contours of him. She glanced up to see his eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip, a look of sheer concentration held frozen on his face.

The sight made her breath catch. The fact that he was that effected by just her touching him, made her heart stutter a little. She had to admit she was attracted to him, there was something about this man that was pulling her towards him. She didn’t think about it, Rey just moved her hand back up to the side of his face, caressing her thumb along his cheek. He leaned into her hand before he opened his eyes.

The look he gave her was a mix of longing and such intense lust, Rey’s nervousness rose back to the forefront of her mind. He was more than a little intimidating when he looked at her like that. He looked like he wouldn’t be satisfied till he devoured all of her. She watched as he raised his hand, mirroring hers, cradling the side of her face. Slowly he leaned in, watching her eyes the whole time. This kiss was full of soft lips that Rey responded to, moving her mouth tentatively against his.

The moan that left him made her body jerk just behind her navel and Rey inhaled shapely through her nose in response. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between her lips and stroking it along her, coaxing her to return the motion. While she marveled at this new sensation of kissing and how good it felt, she noticed his hands had traveled back down to her bared chest and she gasp, pulling her lips away from his as he started kneading her sides, tracing his thumbs over her nipples. His hands were so large they easily cupped her breasts as well as most of her ribs.  

He leaned in more, kissing the underside of her jaw, lightly nibbling down her throat. Rey tipped her head back at the feeling, letting him have more access. She felt him pushing her back down on the couch, leaning more of his weight over her.

It felt…nice, comforting almost and definitely exciting. Rey had not expected that. Anytime she’d pictured having a male above her, nice, excited, comfort, had not been the feelings that had come with those scary thoughts. None of the males at the Outpost brought those feelings to mind. This one, this one brought those and so many more.

He continued to kiss and suckle on her throat, small moans and sounds leaving him and she noticed, small nudges of his hips, as he pressed against her pelvis and legs. The feeling of something hard, of him nudging against her in that rhythmic motion, made her head swim. She felt him shift a little onto his side putting him between her and the back of the couch. He brought his mouth up to her ear and she buried her fingers in his hair when he nipped along her jawline.

“So beautiful, so perfect, gods, Rey,” he breathed in her ear as she felt one of his hands sliding down her stomach. The path was very clear and he was going slowly till he stopped just shy of the underside of her pubic hair. She realized he was waiting for her to do something, say something, but she didn’t know what to say. She wanted him to continue, he was making her feel so good, so amazing. What would it feel like to have someone else touch her? Rey slid her leg up, just bringing her foot up flat on the cushions, pressing her thigh into the hardness that was so apparent at the front of his pants. She had the gratifying sensation of him shuddering before he sucked some of her skin into his mouth while his fingers moved down into the space she had made for them.

As his fingers moved over her, Rey couldn’t help her moans and gasps. He quickly worked her body up, touching her hard sensitive nub, rubbing gentle circles while keeping his mouth sucking softly on her neck. She arched and writhed against him, not understanding what her body was seeking. It had never felt like this when she was alone, the times when she’d been curious or when she’d needed relief. He moved his fingers down, dragging them along her slit, gathering some of her own wetness before returning to his task. Rey cried out at the difference in feeling, at how much the slickness heightened the sensations.

She was becoming breathless, he was pushing her higher, the intensity was making her grind her body into his, instinctively seeking that length still trapped behind his clothing.

“Do you want more?” he asked, his voice husky and dark, his lips next to her ear.

“I – please, yes…more,” she breathed arching her hips into his hand.

“You have but to ask,” he whispered, before dipping his hand down once more sliding his fingers against her entrance. This time his dipped two of them inside of her. Rey gasped loudly and pushed her hips about wildly as he started slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. It felt completely different, so much better, his fingers so much more satisfying then her own, but still not enough.

“Is this better, or…” he lazily pushed his fingers deeper than before, drawing them back out and rubbing up against the front of her, brushing over her swollen clit, “Do you still need more?”

“More! Please, more,” Rey breathed out as her body clenched hard, wanting to squeeze down on something.

He groaned loudly in her ear and she felt him move his hands down to his pants. Quickly he had them pushed down and Rey felt the brush of his length, hot and hard against the back of her thigh. She felt him lift her thigh a little higher and then felt the velvety tip of him rub into her wet skin. A few thrusts and he was as slick as she was. She looked down to see him take a hold of himself and direct the tip into her opening. She noticed he was also looking down over her shoulder, watching as he joined their bodies.

Rey bit her lip and tried not to squirm as she felt him push into her. She kept waiting for it to hurt, but aside from a stretching sensation, more so than with his fingers, she felt no pain. Soon he had them joined completely and she could feel him taking a shuddering breath. His hand gripped the underside of her thigh as he started to drag himself out and gave her a slow thrust back in.

Rey moaned and threw her head back, arching her body, pushing down onto his upward movements. This, this was bliss! So much better than his fingers, or her own, for that matter. She didn't hold back the moans and cries he was causing. Each push of his hips was amazing and each little groan in her ear was exciting. She arched up when he gave deeper thrust than before. He shuddered again and rolled over her, pushing her down onto her belly. Rey felt him stretch out over her, his chest, hot where his skin touched hers, as he hovered over her back.

"Gods, Rey, you're so -," he gave the deepest thrust yet, dragging his length back out and doing it again before returning him mouth to her ear, "- _perfect_. I never thought you'd feel this good,"

For her part, Rey couldn't really think as he started a faster rhythm that had him gliding in and out of her, each stroke feeling better than the last. Where he was sliding in and out of her felt smooth and silkier than the robe had and now he was laying along her back, allowing his weight to help push her down. Rey was happily surprised that she found this pressure to be pleasurable and enjoyable, the feeling of his hips curving over her butt, of the rhythmic movements of his thrusts. This steady building of sensations, she wanted it to go on forever, this pleasure.

He snaked a hand down, pressing his fingers back into her, running them over the taut skin that was stretched around him. Rey felt his groan as she felt him stutter, his hand cupping over her, his fingers becoming slicker with each of his thrusts. She arched her back a little more as he moved his roaming fingers up to play with her while his tried to keep his pace steady. Each rub of her clit had her moaning, twitching and jerking her hips sporadically.

When she felt him gently wrap his free hand around her throat, pulling her head back ever so slightly, keeping his mouth near her ear, Rey was done for. She couldn’t hold the impending climax back any longer. She felt her body seize up, every muscle contorting at once as her breath caught in her throat.

The pleasure didn’t stop, it continued to be drawn out as he relentlessly pushed into her again and again. She realized he’d been whispering to her the whole time, but she only just noticed.

“That’s it, that’s it. Take it, take all of me. Gods, I love how you feel. You feel so good, clenching me, squeezing me, keep doing that. Please keep doing that. Cum for me again, I want you to cum again,” he increased the pressure of his fingers, trying to push another orgasm out of her. Rey cried out, her body feeling liquid and boneless as he moved faster now.

He was pushing her harder now, getting her closer and closer. The hand on her throat squeezed gently, but the feeling sent a jolt like lighting right through her and tore a gasp from her.

“That’s it, one more time, say my name, Rey, I want to hear you moan it as you cum for me,” he panted in her ear, his voice rough and low.

“Bu- but, I-I don’t know-”

“Yes, you do. Say my name _scavenger_ ,”

Rey gasp again, but this time it was from shock, “ _K-Kylo_ ,” but his name still came out breathy as he pushed her over that edge as his body lost its rhythm, frantic and erratic as his own orgasm took him too. She felt him convulse, his arms coming tight around her, holding her while the last of their shared release pulsed through them.

Kylo laid his forehead on her shoulder, leaving opened mouth kisses while he tried to slow his breathing. She could feel his heartbeat, fast and heavy against her back. His arms were nearly crushing her to his chest as he kissed his way up to her ear.

“ _Prefect_ ,” he breathed and she felt his hot breath slide over her cheek. She turned her head, trying to see his face. She got a glimpse of his dark eyes, pale skin and black hair before she tried to jerk herself out of his hold.

Rey awoke to find herself in a state of arousal she had not felt in quite some time. Her body was on fire and her inner thighs were soaking. She was panting and reached up to find her hair was damp and sticking to her neck.

The dream was still very vivid in her mind. The feel of him, his hands, his voice, his eyes, the weight of his body above hers, the strength in his arms…Rey shuddered, trying to tell herself it was from revulsion, from disgust, but she couldn’t make herself believe that. No, there was a treacherous part of her mind that remembered just how tender he had been, how he had wanted her trust and her to not be scared of him. He had been in a strange way, sweet and gentle with her.

_Damn, these dreams are getting worse._

Rey laid there, pressing a hand over her eyes. Well, she had gotten a decent night’s rest, but that dream had left her hot, bothered and wired. She bolted up out of bed and headed for the beach. Time to swim this _feeling_ out of her system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo seems to be a bit more lucid in these then she does....makes one wonder just who's fantasy she's really stuck in. ;)


	6. All Hail the Emperor

Ever since that last one, she has not been able to make dream Ren leave her mind. Images and feelings, like memories would sneak into her conscious thoughts as she went about her day. Why had her mind supplemented Ren into one of her adolescent fantasies? That some dashing mysterious man would sweep into her life and take her away from Jakku, help her, promise her everything and take her to her family, that had been something she had thought of when she had reached puberty and her mind supplied some ideas to go with her exploration of her body.

If she put aside her indignation over Ren, she could almost understand why her subconscious had added him in place of that dark shadowy imaginary man she had created. He physically fit the profile, he was dark, mysterious and influential enough to have the resources to find out about her family.

She shook her head, as she rested, staring out over the setting sun, watching the water sparkle and blaze like fire. It was a rare clear evening, not a cloud in the sky as the sun slowly descended on the horizon. It was beautiful, this spectacle. Watching the sunset helped calm the turmoil in her. She decided to talk to Luke about it. Maybe her master would have some insight as to why she was dreaming about her enemy in such…intimate terms.

She got up and went to find him in his hut.

“Master,”

“Ah, Rey. There you are,” Luke was just starting to pour a second mug of tea. He handed it to her as she came over to sit by him by the fire.

“Did you like the sunset?” he asked, watching as she sipped the hot liquid.

“Yes, very much. Thank you for suggesting it,” she saw him smile, his blue eyes were smiling as well, happiness shown in them, more so then every before since she had come into his life. Rey got the sense that while he had been in self-imposed exile, he had grown content, but not truly happy. He missed teaching and he missed companionship too. Both of them had found a common ground, dealing with their own need for solitude. This had become their evening ritual. Him making tea and they share the evening time quietly, either in conversation or in comfortable silence.  

“Did meditating on Jakku help?” he asked after a little while.

“Well, I’m not sure,” Rey glanced up to see him nod and wait for her to continue, “I did manage to get a full night’s sleep, but the dream, well it was almost a nightmare. I’ve been having a lot of them recently. I think that is one of the reasons I’ve not been sleeping well.”

“Nightmares, huh? What about? Any recurring themes?”

Rey jerked a little, “Yes,” she said carefully, “there has been the recurring theme of Kylo Ren in them.” What she didn’t say was, _sexually aggressive_ and _fixated on her._

She watched Luke for a moment, as she knew he didn’t like referring to his nephew by that name, but Rey had never known _Ben Solo_ , she had only dealt with _Kylo Ren_.

Luke took a deep breath in through his nose and then Rey watched the tension drain out of him as he exhaled.

“Dreams and nightmares like the vision you told me about?”

“Oh, no. Not really, well…a little. He was chasing me in one, we were back on Starkiller and I didn’t have the Force or the lightsaber and…he caught me,” she hoped she didn’t start to turn red thinking about what he’d done after he caught her.

“That is to be expected, Rey,” Luke stated.

She couldn’t help her eyebrows from shooting up at what he had just said.

“Really, it’s only natural to experience anxiety dreams like that. For months after we destroyed that second Death Star, I had dreams that I had failed and that I had taken Vader’s place and turned Sith,” he said calmly, though Rey was certain this was information that very few knew, maybe only the General at that.

“You’ve just been through one of the most traumatic things in your life. It has altered everything for you. You need to give your mind time to…catch up with the rest of it,” he smiled at her in a very understanding way, even though she felt he only had half the story, Rey didn’t think she could tell him about _everything_ that was going on in her dreams.

“So, you think these dreams are, natural? That it’s just my mind working out my fears and anxiety?” she asked.

“Yes, that is what I think. Rey,” he paused and shifted a little in his chair, he leaned forward, setting his elbows on his knees, “I take it there are aspects of these dreams that worry you very much. I can understand that and I want you to understand that it doesn’t mean you are turning to the Darkside or that it’s prophetic. It could simply be your mind showing you that which you are the most afraid of,” Luke smiled a very reassuring smile and reached out to take her hands in his, “In some ways these types of dreams are helpful. They allow us to confront our deepest fears. And we are safe in them to do so. They are just dreams after all.”

“Confront my fears? In my dreams? But-”

“You are safe, it’s in your head, so you can have some control over how you react, how you behave. You may not be able alter the outcome of the dream, but if you practice you can be aware of it and choose how you respond to the dream. In a sense you can use your dreams as a tool to help prepare you for what you are most afraid of,” he squeezed her hands lightly and then sat back retrieving his mug from the floor.

“Is that what you did?” she was looking down at her hands, thinking about how she might be able to use this information to help her keep Kylo at bay if he showed up again, but a little part of her was scared that wasn’t what she wanted to have happen. He was so confusing, even her own mind.

“I wish I had understood that I could do that, back after Endor, but it was something I learned after coming here,” Rey could hear the faint mocking laugh in his voice and she looked up to see Luke was staring out the window. She watched as he finished his tea and stood up.

“I’m going to turn in. I hope you have a good night, Rey,”

She watched him leave after bidding him good night as well. Rey knew some things were hard for her master to talk about, and what happened at the Battle of Endor and the New Jedi Academy in the top five. She sighed and looked down into her own cooling mug of tea. With a grimace she downed the rest of it and went off to her own bed, reminding herself of what Luke had said.

 

~

 

The first thing Rey was aware of was a building sense of dread as she was roughly shoved down the landing ramp of the bounty hunter’s ship.

She vaguely remembered when the motley group walked into the cantina she had been having her evening meal in. It would have been her last night at that trading post as she had already charted a seat on for the next transport out of the mining colony. She knew she should have left sooner, but her compassion had gotten the better of her and she stayed to help finish the work on that broken water recycler.

The bounty hunters had paid her no mind as she finished her dinner, but when she stood up, everything had started spinning and she didn’t remember falling, but she must have as she had blacked out. Rey had spotty moments after she’d been bound on their ship. The leader had assigned two of their number to guard her. One of them, a Togruta male with black eyes and small white marking on his face had taking a visible interest in her, checking her restraint cuffs and then checking them again. He had patted her knees, her shoulder, touched her hair. The whole time Rey refrained from giving any outward signs he was bothering her, but she was getting more and more concerned with each passing encounter.

He was now behind her, keeping her moving forward and had a grip on her upper arm as she looked around, trying to see where they had landed. It was sunset, the air was surprisingly clean and soft feeling, even with the busy docking port. Signs and banner of the New Empire where very much in evident and Rey bit back the rising feelings of despair.

The First Order had won. The Resistance had fallen, now disbanded by the General’s own orders. She said it would be harder for them to be captured if they scattered and kept up their hit and run attacks. Rey and Luke had parted ways, knowing it would make it harder for the First Order to hunt two Jedi instead of them sticking together. Rey had been in hiding after her last run in with the Knights of Ren. They had decimated the village she had been staying in and she couldn’t stand to see that destruction again. It was her habit now to remain migrant, only staying in one place for a few weeks at a time before moving on.

Her attention was jerked back in front of her as a procession of Deathtroopers filled out in front of her.

_No, no, no, no!_

She held her breath and released the tight grip she had on her Force sensitivity. She stumbled when she felt a wave of dark, so cold it nearly burned along her skin.

_He was here!_

Rey felt him approaching then, as the next row of red clad imperial guards filed out lining the docking bay ground, making room for their new emperor.

_Kylo Ren._

Rey bit back the sob. He’d won. He’d defeated Snoke, taken his seat of power and had grown so dark, Rey feared he’d turned Sith. After he’d ascended to head of the First Order, Ren had become so ruthless, so merciless, it had only been a matter of a few years before he’d broken the Resistance and started rebuilding the Galactic Empire.

“If it turns out he doesn’t want you, girl, I’ll be happy to keep you,” the Togruta muttered in her ear as she watched Ren walk towards them. She couldn’t help the shudder that passed through her and she didn’t need to Force to know what was on her capture’s mind.

Ren continued to walk up to her and with the sun setting behind him, his long imposing shadow moved over Rey, blocking out all light around her. She shivered as the chill of the darkside slid over her. He pulsed with it.

That damned helmet stared down at her. Rey could feel so many conflicting emotions roll off him, triumph, anger and frustration, some trepidation, elation, a flicker of sadness, but overlaying all of it was a deep-seated sense of satisfaction.

She watched him look her up and down, she knew he was taking in her appearance and she felt his corresponding lust rising. He’d never hidden his desire for her after their first encounter. He’d made it quite clear over their years of rivalry that he wanted her to join him, not just join the dark side, but _him._ He never hid his emotions from her, even used them against her in battle, knowing that she felt an echo of his needs in her. Rey was always ruthless about suppressing those feelings and thoughts. Just because she was attracted to him, didn’t mean she needed to fall at his feet and hang on his every word.

There was a twinge of concern from him just then, a dissatisfaction over the state of her physical health.

_Well what did you expect? I’ve been running and hiding from my life. I’ve been abducted by bounty hunters. Of course I look bad._

She thought very loudly at him and watched his body stiffen, his fits curling and uncurling.

“I was very specific in my instructions, Mercenary. She was not to be touched,” his voice was distorted and unnaturally low do to the vo-corder in his mask.

“She has come to no harm, my Emperor,” the leader of the group said, stepping in between her and Ren.

_Dumb, very dumb, Ren and you thought I worked with lowlifes._

She couldn’t help the small smirk on her face. Just because she stopped herself from reciprocating his feelings, didn’t mean she never used what the Force had forged between them. She frequently spoke to him, if only to taunt him while they were fighting.   

Rey watched his mask shift slightly, looking over her shoulder, to the Togruta behind her. The fool still had his hand wrapped around her arm. Rey felt Ren then, in her mind, very quickly rifling through her most recent memories, of the Togruta’s hands on her, touching her. Of her own worry about how friendly he was becoming, about where his intentions where leading.

Suddenly the Togruta let go of her, and she could hear him choking as Ren was squeezing his throat closed. All the hunters were frozen in a Force hold, but only the one that had laid a hand on her was dying. Rey glanced behind her to see he was about two feet in the air and his face was darkening from lack of oxygen.

“Ren,” she said, looking back at the darksider, “Ren!” she called to him, but he ignored her. Rey stepped around immobile leader, walking up next to Ren. She could feel the Togruta consciousness starting to slip.

“Ren, I’m right here. Please he didn’t do anything to me,” she pleaded with him.

“He disobeyed me,”

“Ren, let him live,” she strained her neck, craning her head up to try and look him in the eye, but he was near a full head and shoulders taller than her.

“Why should I?” he hadn’t moved, only slightly shifting his head down to look at her.

“Because I don’t want you to kill anyone out some twisted idea of chivalry!” she yelled, not realizing just how close to the mark she had hit.

Ren jerked his head down and to the side sharply and Rey stared into that black void she knew hid his eyes. Those burning amber brown eyes that pleaded with her and gave her no rest, even in her own mind.

_Alright, Rey._

She watched him raise his hand in front of her face and she felt herself start to slide to the ground.

 

Rey blinked a few times, registering that she had been dreaming and smiled to herself. That hadn’t been too bad. She yawned and rolled over, happy to fall back asleep. Maybe now she could get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry folks, the Emperor Ren Dream will continue after this short interruption...


	7. All Hail the Emperor - Before the Fall

She felt soft, comfortable and heavy. The bed felt like a cloud and her mind drifted in and out and she just revealed in how content, how rested she felt. It’s never been a luxury Rey could indulge in, lounging in bed, but now she just sighed at how wonderful it feels. She rolled over, stretching out her full length, arms sweeping out, but not coming in contact with the stone of the wall beside her bed. Her hand only met more silken sheets and pillows.

That wasn’t right.

Rey sat up looking around and even in the low light, she could see the room was large and the bed was huge. Some black diaphanous material hung around her, creating sheer drapes surrounding the bed. She pushed the covers off, setting her bare feet on the cool marble floor. As she stood, Rey noticed she was dressed in a sandy colored silken sheath that clung to her body and was held up by two thin straps over her shoulders. Her hair was down and felt softer than it had ever been.

Rey padded lightly on the balls of her feet, locating the archway that lead into another room. Sparsely furnished, but opulent nonetheless, the sitting room had a single round table in the middle of the floor, filled with plates and bowls of fruit. There was a vase of flowers in the center as well.

Rey’s eyes darted around, noting the archways behind the table with more of that transparent black draping, lightly moving in the nighttime breeze. She bypassed the table and jogged through one of the arches out into a long balcony. She quickly looked over the waist high railing to see a sprawling city, lights twinkling far below her. A quick inspection told her there was no way to scale down the side of the building…not without use of para-glider of some sort.

She stood there a while, till the night air started to chill her skin. Rey returned to the table and its bounty of fresh fruit. It had been nearly a year since she had real fruit. She picked up one of the plump emerald grapes, elated at how it felt between her fingers. She raised it to her lips, but then hesitated. This wasn’t her food and she was no thief. Would someone care if she ate some of this? Surely some of it would spoil before it was all eaten, would it be better for her to have some then for it to go to waste?

“I see you are enjoying my offering,”

Rey froze on the spot, her heart dropping to her feet.

_Oh no!_

She’d been captured and turned over to the new Emperor. Now she remembered. What he done with the bounty hunters? What had he done with her? Was this his…bedroom?

Panic flooded her, but Rey tried to remain calm. She placed the grape back on the table. She didn’t want _anything_ from him.

“Come now, Rey. We both know that is not true,” he said as he moved closer to her.

“Get out of my head,” she growled through gritted teeth.

Their bond made it so easy for them to sense each other’s thoughts and emotions. They could even share pain; Rey knew from past experiences when they had been in combat. It took concentrated effort on both their parts to keep in their own heads, and Ren was not one for doing that.

“No,” he sounded smug.

_Bastard._

“If only,” he sighed walking up behind her, “We’ve been adversaries for a long time now – but it’s not like we don’t know each other,” he placed his hands on the table, effectively caging her between it and him, “In fact, I’d say we know each other,” Ren leaned down and Rey felt his lips next to her hair, “very well,” he breathed out into her ear.

She tried to suppress her shiver and failed. He’d never hidden his desire for her, but this was something new. They had never been this close to one another without sabers crossed since her time on Starkiller and that interrogation room.

“Eat,” he said simply as he lifted the grape up to her closed lips. She kept her mouth sealed and stared straight ahead, looking out at the stars as they winked in the inky sky. She forced her mind blank. She wouldn’t give in the satisfaction of knowing she had wanted the grape.

“Oh, Rey, you are so precious, so sweet and so naïve,” she could hear the smile in his voice, and then she felt him use the Force on her, softly, subtly, she felt her mouth open, like she wanted it to and felt him push the grape in. It was either chew it or choke. Rey felt her jaw move and again she hadn’t decided to do it. The flesh of the grape burst when she had bit into it, the juice sweeter than anything she had consumed in many months. She swallowed it.

That scared her. She tried to push back, to force him out of her mind, but no matter how much she threw at him, he was still in control of her motor skills. His total embrace of the darkside had propelled him, his power now surpassed her.

“Oh, how sweet to hear you admit that, even if it was only in your mind,” he moved his hands, sliding them up her arms, over her shoulders and back down again. Rey felt her skin pebble and the fine hairs on her arms stand on end. She tried to fight off another shiver, tried for him to not feel it, but he was too close to her. She could feel the cloth of his tunic touching her bare shoulder blades, feel some of his warmth through the silk of the nightgown. Why, why did it have to be him? Why was he the one to make her feel this way?

"Why, indeed?" Ren mused nearly nuzzling his nose into her hair. He inhaled heavily, letting out a small groan just before he wrapped his arms tightly around her torso. Rey let out a surprised squeak and tried to master her initial shock. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of unnerving her. She swallowed hard and tried to calm her breathing.

She felt him shift her hair, before he pressed his lips against her skin softly. Rey held her breath, it was the only way she could keep herself quiet. The touch of his lips was achingly gentle, a complete juxtaposition to how hard he was crushing her to his chest. As soon as she thought that, he eased up on his grip, but he started sucking on her throat instead. She bit her bottom lip, fighting to keep her moans in. His lips, teeth and the hot pull of his mouth were making her knees weak and her mind fizzle out.

Rey tried to hold herself rigid as Ren seemed to be feeding on her skin, his tongue massaging over where his teeth had scraped and bitten. Rey was barely aware of his hands sliding up and down her body, of him nearly grinding his pelvis into the small of her back, of how satisfying it will be to see her neck covered in love bites.

_Wait, what?_

That thought hadn't been hers.

She stiffened and tried to pull away, moving her head around, trying to get him off of her. Ren's lips came off her skin with an audible pop. He was startled enough that she was able to push him back, making him let go of her.

Rey turned around just in time to see him dazed, lips red and swollen, eyes glazed over with lust, hands open and arms still reaching out to hold her. Then he regained himself, standing up straight and fists clenched at his sides.

"Rey-" he had nearly growled out her name.

"What do you want, Ben?" Rey watched his face, watched his eyes flash yellow-orange for a heartbeat before they were his normal brown amber again. She felt her breath catch at the sight. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to push him too much, but she wasn’t about to just let him molest her either.

He abruptly snorted a repressed laugh then, “I have no intentions of _molesting_ you, Rey.” Ren said, before he walked back into her space.

“I don’t believe I’ll need to force you at all,” he said raising his hand to caress over her cheek, his thumb brushing just under her eye. Rey tried to look away, feeling the blush burn along her face, but her eyes were drawn to his. She watched him lick his bottom lip slowly before he started to lean his head down. Rey’s eyes darted back up as he moved down, bringing his lips right next to her. She thought if she inhaled strongly she’d pull his mouth onto hers, but he stayed there, hovering, so close she could feel his breath on her. For the life of her, she had no idea what he was waiting on.

_Ben?_

She watched his eyes blaze again, but this time the smolder was slower, she could see the lines in his irises turn incandescent, lit by their own inner light, just before he moved that last inch and began to devour her lips. He held her head immobile, fingers curling into her hair at the base of her skull, while he pushed her back into the tables edge, his other hand wrapping around her waist holding her in place as he ground his body into her.

She’d seen his eyes burn, but now his lips seared her skin too. His kiss was like fire and she felt herself shudder under his unrelenting pressure. She inhaled sharply as he pushed his tongue past her lips, like he was trying to chase the taste of that grape. He licked along the roof of her mouth and moved his tongue along the length of hers. Rey felt her knees give a little at that sensation.

With a low groan, Ren eased back from the kiss. Looking up at him, Rey could see he was panting, his shoulders rising and his chest expanding as he held her against him.

“What I want, Rey is for you to keep saying my name. To scream it, to moan it, to whisper it when your voice is so far gone, that is only sound you can make,” he leaned in closer, bring his mouth back down to her neck, taking hold of it in his teeth, he sucked hard and Rey felt her knees give out completely. The combination of his words running through her head and him leaving another love bite on her was too much. Ren leaned her back into the table, using hard thrusts to part her legs as much as the nightgown would allow.

_Say it. Say my name. Only you get to say my name from now on. Moan it for me, gasp it. Scream it._

His voice rolled through her mind, heavy and thick, just as he bit down harder on her throat.

“Stop it!” she gasped, breathy and used the Force to shove him back off of her. Rey managed to startle him enough that she made a run for it, heading towards the far end of the room. The door out of there had to be that direction since the balcony took up the nearly the whole of the other side of the room.

She only made it about six feet when she felt the Force close in around her. She was pushed up against the wall to her left. She turned to see him, arm outstretched, his eyes, oh gods, his eyes were a bright golden orange now. Rey held her breath, waiting to feel the Force choke, waiting to feel this Sith kill her.

“I’m not going to kill you Rey, far from it. I want you with me. You’ve marked me. Marked me as yours. I want to mark you as mine now,” he said, standing his full height and walking over to her. All she could do was watch with a mix of trepidation and some strange unwelcome feeling of excitement.

_Marked him? How? When?_

“This!” he said once he was standing in front of her, pointing to his face and the pale scar bisecting it, “You bested me once, left me defeated in the snow, only due to the fact I didn’t want to kill you,” she swallowed hard, watching that golden glow flare in his eyes again.

“I still don’t,” he said quietly, raising his hand to run his fingers over her neck, undoubtedly across the reddening hickies he’d left there, “But I _do_ want to leave a mark on you, something no one else can take or change, something that shows you are irrevocably mine,” his voice turned softer as he finished, his eyes trailing after his fingers.

Rey tried to recoil, but she still couldn’t move, “W-what do you want from me?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly now as she watched him shift his eyes back to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this is getting loooooong...Emperor Ren takes his time and likes to play with his...um, food. ;)


	8. All Hail the Emperor - Forbidden Desire

Rey tried to recoil, but she still couldn’t move, “W-what do you want from me?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly now as she watched him shift his eyes back to hers.

His body pressed her back into the wall and she didn’t dare take her eyes off his as he traced his hand up to caress over her cheek, fingers ghosting over her lips before threading back into her hair.

“You know what I want. What I’ve always wanted,” he leaned down, pressing his lips onto hers while he cradled her head and his other hand pulled her flush against him.

_And now you’ll give it to me._

His words from before echoed in her head.

_But what if I won’t? What if I don’t want too – will you make me? Force me?_

Ren kissed his way back down to her throat, lightly biting and making her knees weak again and she could feel his growling chuckle through her collar bones.

_I don’t think I’ll have to force you. You don’t mean even half of your protesting. Remember, I’m in your head too._

_That’s not very fair._ Rey thought as she tipped her head back and felt his lips obediently follow. She tried to lift her arms, fingers itching to slide into his hair, to clutch at his shoulders, to feel his skin under them, but his Force hold on her didn't waver.

 _But what happens after? If I give you want you want, what then? You'll be done with me; will you finally kill me too?_ She thought to him, blinking up at the ceiling, trying to get her breathing under control. Rey was shocked that part of herself really wanted to let him continue, but at what price?

 _Let me show you what will happen._ Ren’s voice was low and just the timbre of it made her body jerk and Rey felt a liquid heat move down from inside her.

Sharp images and sensations of them, of her panting and moaning as he kissed his way up her body, flooded her mind, of him thrusting hard while he pinned her wrists above her head, of her writhing under him while he took her higher and higher keeping the pleasure growing until she was shaking from it, of her riding him slowly as he gripped her hips begging for more.

Softer images of him sitting on his throne with her looking silently out at the crowd, power radiating of her in wave as she stood at his side, of her looking for all the world like a queen, regal and elegant dancing with him around an opulent ballroom, of them following a long procession with falling flower petals filling the air as they passed crowds of people, of them standing on the balcony watching the sunset with both of them holding her slightly rounded stomach.

The last image made her breath stop. Did he really want _that_? She stared wide-eyed at him. That last image had been the softest, vaguest of them, a far off fantasy that had yet to fully form in his mind, but the thought was there.

_I want it all, Rey. I'll never tire of you, never. I want you with every fiber of my being, with ever pulse of the Force through me, with everything I am, I want you forever._

Her mind was reeling, with all the images burning in her mind, with the feeling of his lips still suckling and pulling at her skin, Rey felt her resistance crumb, bit by bit he was tearing down her defenses. A hard push of his hips against her abdomen, brought her back to the present and the very aroused Sith that had her pinned to the wall.

He moaned softly, “Can’t you see, Rey? We were made for each other,” he breathed into her ear, sending another visual of him plunging into her hard and fast, over and over again till she came harder than ever before. Seared into her mind was his eyes nearly glowing in the half light as he ground her into the wall behind her. Ren’s hands felt like they were burning through the thin fabric that separated them as he moved them up over her chest. He gave her a fleeting squeeze, palming her breast before he reached up to brush the strap off her shoulder. The weight of the gown pulling down nearly to her elbow.

Rey felt him lean back a little, cool air hitting her wet skin that he left on her neck. She shivered and felt more of her skin, now exposed and without his body heat close, tighten and raise. He took a half step back, keeping his eyes on her chest and Rey felt him use the Force to slide the other strap off her. She watched his eyes blaze anew as the gown slowly slid down her and pooled at her feet. The night air moved around them and she could feel her skin react, causing more shivers, but she also knew his mouth would be a hot and she welcomed that scorching heat on her skin now.

The growl that left him made her heart flutter faster, he didn’t sound human anymore. The way Ren was holding his body, so tight, to posed to strike, to attack her, his eyes glowing yellow and lust radiating off him so thick she thought she could walk on it. Rey wasn’t sure he _was_ human, she thought this was a demon in a shape of a man.

Ren lunged at her and Rey couldn’t hold back a small frighten squeak as he picked her up by her waist and jerking her against him. He shifted her quickly to carry her in his arms. The room seemed to move around her and all too soon she felt him lay her on the bed. She looked up at him in a bit of a daze, hearing him ripping at his surcoat, watching as the black layers fell away and his pale skin came into view.

He was covered in scars, old and fading, but none seemed to affect him more than the one she’d carved across his face, dividing him. Light and dark, but he was all dark now, she thought looking up into his glowing yellow-orange eyes, watching him as he stood over her, nude and wanting. She let her eyes travel down from his face, took in his corded neck and shoulders. His chest was board and etched in shadows, curving down and around him. His abdomen was long and more lines caught her attention. The strong dips and lines running over his hips fascinated her, drawing her eyes down past the dark curls to his erection. Rey couldn’t help it, her mouth ran dry and she swallowed hard. He was a lot bigger then she thought possible. 

A low chuckle filled the room, a purely masculine sound that made her eyes travel back up to his face. He kept his lips still, but she could see there was a grin his glowing eyes. He moved to bed, starting to crawl over her legs and Rey pushed herself back a little, still feeling so anxious over the lust that was pouring from him. It was overwhelming in its intensity.

As he crawled higher up, Rey kept looking from his eyes, down to his penis and back. He was going to rip her apart with that thing, if he didn’t use his teeth first. She tentatively reached into his mind, wanting to see what he was planning, and she found a riot of emotions. He was a storm, raging with lust, desire, love, a predatory need to take her, to fuck her, to claim her as his, to push them both over that edge again and again till she was dripping with his seed and he’d sated this urge, if he could.

Ren stopped with his head just over her navel, frozen as her fear poured in to him. His eyes flashed as he looked at her. Rey panicked and started to wriggle, to try and get out from under him, while he was still, but his hands grabbed her hips, holding her in place. She watched as he lowered his head, planting soft kisses near her bellybutton. She gasped when his fingers slid down her hips, moving up along the inside of her thighs. Both of his arms came down, keeping her lower half pinned and holding her legs wide open.

She watched as he nuzzled his nose against the inner soft skin of her thigh, sliding his face up and down till his hot breath moved over her spread center. She stared down at him as he lowered his face, his mouth, giving her a long slow lick, rolling his tongue up and then back down. Rey shuddered and gripped the sheets tightly as he repeated the motion, this time in reverse, dipping his tongue into her. The feeling was amazing. She couldn’t keep the moans and cries at bay as he pushed his tongue as deep as he could. Licking and twisting it, pulling it out only to move back up. Rey threw her head back, panting hard as he sucked her swollen clitoris into his mouth and continued to suck on it.

Her moans were in time with the flicks of his tongue, keeping her on edge, and she could feel her body start to climb. She knew he could feel it too, since he slowed his efforts, letting her slip out of his mouth, Ren ground his tongue into her, licking faster and harder. Rey could feel the edge of his teeth as he pushed his face onto her. She bucked up, moaning louder, when his fingers brushed over her. She could feel him teasing her opening, lightly pulling her open and then running his fingertips across her.

He took her back into his mouth and started nibbling with his lips and lightly his teeth, distracting her from the feel of his fingers as they skimmed over her. Her head was reeling and she wasn’t sure which way was up as he sucked on her harder, pulling half cries out of her as she felt herself climb higher again. He’d started her climax and now it seemed he wasn’t about to slow down or stop it.

Rey was twisting and panting unable to think much past the feeling of his mouth on her, of his fingers lightly parting her folds and pushing in. It just added to the climax as he pushed two fingers into her. She felt her body clench tight at the intrusion, but the feeling that she couldn’t push them out only made her head fall back and her heart speed up. She seized up, feeling him try and hold her down as she convulsed and nearly screamed as he scraped his teeth along her clitoris. 

She laid there, relearning how to breath when she felt him shift. Her body was still having those little fluttering sensations deep insider her, when she felt the blunt tip of him as he rubbed himself into her. Rey felt his hands push down on her thighs, keeping her wide open as he moved, sliding his member up over her swollen slick skin. She turned her head, looking up into his eyes as he started to push into her.

Slowly, gently and steady. She felt every ridge and every vein as he slid into her. He filled her up so much there wasn’t room for anymore sensations from her body, only the deep seated pulse of his heart beating from under his skin. He leaned down, shifting himself slightly bringing his face closer to her. Rey stared up into his eyes, watched as they blazed and burned. Ren inhaled heavily, stilling his body before pulling halfway out of her. She lay there waiting, waiting for him to break, to lose control and ram himself back into her, but he didn’t.

She could feel the struggle, the _need_ to move, hard and fast, but he looked down at her, watching her as he pushed back in, slower than before. Rey felt her eyes roll back in her head as he bumped the end of her body. He’d pushed everything he had into her before pulling out and doing it again. The glide was wonderful and the feeling of him filling her began to pull moans from her throat. Ren brought his face closer still, keeping up on his elbows as he laid his body flush over hers. Rey kept her knees laying on the sheets as he started rolling his hips, a near whole body motion that had her gripping his shoulders and arching off the bed.

“Oh- oh gods, Ben! That! Oh keep doing that!” She moaned as he thrust into her again, deeper, harder than before, dragging his body over a place deep inside of her that felt incredible. He obliged keeping his pace steady, slow and deep. She couldn’t help how her mind flew out of her body, how it melded with his as he melded their bodies together. She could feel his need, hard pulsing and how good it felt to hold back and to keep the pleasure on edge, riding it as he kept thrusting into her. How wonderful it felt to finally have her under him, to hear her, feel her, taste her. He didn’t want to hurt her, hadn’t wanted to scare her, but he couldn’t keep the satisfaction at bay, the pure sith feeling of delight that she had been afraid of him, that she had surrendered and was now moaning his name beneath him.  

She looked up at him, at his eyes. They were still smoldering a deep golden color that seemed to pull her in deeper.

“ _Ben,”_ she whispered and watched him falter, watched him shiver and felt his rhythm pause before he regained himself and started again, faster than before. Blinking down at her, Ren gave a small moan when she squeezed her muscles, trying to grip him tighter. She felt his hand move up and he laid his palm just under her jaw, fingers tilting her head up, before he lowered his mouth, pushing his tongue past her lips.

The feeling of him holding her down, of having two parts of him inside her at once, made Rey shudder, and she felt a jolt like electricity through her as another orgasm started to build.

 _Ben, Ben, Ben,_ _Ben,_ _Ben._

Her mind chanted as he picked up speed, still keeping his kiss, his tongue in her mouth as he lightly gripped her throat. Rey tore her lips from his in a gasp as her body seized up again, as her orgasm rocked through her. He turned his kiss down to the side of her neck, biting down hard as he continued to ride her throughout.

Rey’s cries morphed to a near scream as he thrusts turned hard, him biting harder as she felt his own release hit and felt him convulse and grip her tighter still. Heat flooded her body, more slick now then every before. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, holding his tight as he shivered in her arms, but when he pulled his head up to look down at her, his eyes were shining, full of hot lust and Rey was startled to see love there too, but then Rey saw her blood on his lips.

 

She jerked awake.

She was panting, shaking and very, very aroused. Rey was shocked that such a blood thirsty, deprived and frankly scary image of her blood coating lust soaked Kylo Ren had her panting and more turned on than anything else she’d ever thought of. She sighed and turned over, not wanting to get up, she still needed to think about just what that last dream had meant, if anything at all.

_It has to be because it’s forbidden, that’s gotta be it._

Thinking about the dream, she ran through it in her mind. Running over the details and what had happened. Tried to sort out why this was what her mind was showing her. That would be one hell of a fantasy, she mused, wondering for the first time, if Ren was having these kinds of dream and thoughts about her.

She was surprised as she started to drift back into a light sleep. Vaguely in the back of her mind she heard his voice as she drifted under.

 _Yes, forbidden, that’s what this is._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed Solstice everyone!!


	9. Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's with a heavy heart, I know we all say "May the Force be with you," to our departed princess and beloved general. Carrie was truly an inspiration for all of us that don't fit in, won't conform and struggle with inner demons, she showed us that it's ok to not be perfect and it's ok to let yourself grow and learn just who you really are. She and her own mother's passing, along with so many others in 2016, have left marks on us all. For good or for ill, those marks make us who we are and who we will be.

_She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, holding him tight as he shivered in her arms, but when he pulled his head up to look down at her, his eyes were shining, full of hot lust and Rey was started to see love there too, but, then Rey saw her blood on his lips._

“Rey, stop, you seem very distracted today. Are you still not sleeping well?” Luke’s voice broke into her thoughts, startling her as she tried to complete the saber form they had been practicing. Rey paused trying to push the image from her dream out of her mind, hoping her face wasn’t too flushed and her eyes to distant as she looked over at her mentor, seeing nothing but kindly concern for her.

“I, well…I am sleeping, but,” she took a deep breath “I’m still…having those… _dreams_ ,” she started to work up the courage to explain, when she saw Luke raise his hand, signaling for her to stop talking.

“You’re obviously uncomfortable about the nature of these dreams, and I can understand that it can be profoundly scary and unnerving, having dealt with them myself,” Rey had to bite her tongue to keep from saying _I highly doubt that,_ she just hoped she kept the look off her face too.

“I want you to take a few days and just go relax. Commune with the Force and let it soothe you. Go to the big island, it has some of those hot springs you like so much and just take some time to let yourself unwind. Meditate and see if there is something the Force is trying to tell you, since these dreams seem to be so persistence of late,” he smiled kindly before turning to leave.

She lowered her staff and fought the urge throw it in frustration. How the hell was this going to help? Well, with Luke an entire island away, maybe she could try and relieve some of this frustration on her own.

Later that night, after Rey had found a remote spot to make her campsite, she sat looking up at the stars as her little campfire cast shadows on the tall rock formations around her. The star patterns here were so different to the ones she’d known back on Jakku. She sighed, sitting up and folding her legs into her meditation pose.

Rey let her breathing fall into a pattern, let herself feel the rhythms of her heart and just let her mind drift out, feeling the Force pulse through the land and out into the sea. With the cool ocean air blowing through the openings between the boulders and the heat from the fire contrasting against her senses one moment and then blending the next, she let her mind focus on the one constant in her dreams.

_Kylo Ren._

Who was he really? Snoke’s henchmen, his right hand and top enforcer of the First Order, but he was also Ben Solo, the General’s son, Luke’s nephew and…Han’s son. He stalked her through the forest, incapacitated her, but never truly hurt her. He tried to take the map from her mind, but in doing so, opened her up to the Force. She watched him talk to Han, listen to him, then saw him run his own father through with that unstable lightsaber. She knew he nearly killed Finn in a fit of rage, but no more than a few minutes later he was offering to teach her instead of shoving her off of that cliff.

Rey had talked to Poe later, compared notes as it were, and after meeting Luke and learning about just how mind reading can work, she knew Ren had done exactly as he had claimed, he’d gone very easy on her. His reputation was nothing short of brutal, and yet he had taken time and time again painstaking measures to be gentle with her.

Was this what the Force wanted her to see? That he wasn’t as monstrous as she thought? Was her mind using her body’s needs and urges to get her to look at him as a man and not as an evil creature in that mask?

That made sense to her, in a very base and twisted way, but was it then the will of the Force that Ben Solo come back or was Kylo Ren now who she was dealing with? Weren’t they the same man?

Rey sighed and let her eyes open. It was all too confusing and she let her shoulders and back rest on the rock behind her. Her eyes drifted to the shadows beyond her ring of stones out onto the dark island. She let her mind wonder, let the shadows take shapes in her mind. Watched as the firelight shifted and the shadows moved with it.

What would she do it he stepped out of those shadows? What if he was there watching her? She’d be so easy to see, with the fire illuminating her so well, keeping everything out side of the boulders hidden. That mask of his would reflect light, she thought, the telltale glint of the bright sliver lines would surly give his position away. He’d have to leave it off if he wanted to sneak up on her keeping his hood pulled down like in the cantina, she thought.

Rey shrugged her vest off, pulling her boots off next. She let her hand drift over her shoulder, lightly running her fingertips across her skin, then pressing harder into her sore neck muscles, thinking it would be nice to feel his strong hot hands working along her neck and back, remembering the feel of them when she was dreaming in the hot springs.

Would he be sweet to her like in the dream where he bought her, took her away from Jakku or would he cage her against the stone, not giving her a choice, like he had tried to do in the dreamscape of Starkiller?

She laid down on top of her sleeping mat, not quite ready to slide into her sleeping bag. Rey pictured his face as it had been in her last dream. In her mind, her eyes ran over his scar, taking in how she’d missed his eye and managed to cleave his face nearly in two. In the dream it had healed, but was still vivid. Was Ren a vain man? Had the First Order treated his wounds or had they left him to suffer? Had he refused medical aid or only accepted the bare minimum to not die? Had he spent days in a bacta tank or had he gleefully accepted a cybernetic arm like the Vader worshiping lunatic that he is?

Looking up at the stars, Rey pictured his long profile, thinking of how his dark hair spilled around his face, remembering the feel of it between her fingers. She thought of his eyes, how dark they looked in some light and how amber they really were. She wondered if they really did flash yellow now or if that was just her darkest fear showing itself in him.

Was a wild, lust driven Ren really her deepest fear? Rey let that thought turn over in her mind as her hands started to slide down over her clothing. She let her hands caress over her chest and down to her thighs, thinking about Kylo Ren and thinking about how he scared her, about how thinking about him was exciting her at the same time. Maybe that was her darkest fear, that some part of her wanted him, wanted him all sith and hell bend on having her.

She couldn’t deny it, the way her body was coming alive under the heavy press of her own hands, thinking about his face, his eyes if he was watching her. What things might be running through his mind if he was, Rey barely repressed a shudder as she smoothed her hands down over her clothed center. She knew she was hot and getting wet just from imaging him out there, watching her from the shadows. She debates slipping her hand down, letting her fingers easy her out of this damned tension, but she hesitates. Logically Rey knows she’s alone on this island, having taken the _Falcon_ to here, leaving Luke his little boat in case he needed it, but she casts her mind out anyway, just for that last little bit of security. As her mind bleeds into the Force, skimming over the boulders and out into the night, she feels the pulse of the island and of the seashore. She can feel the planet turning below her and the air currents sliding over everything around her.

A flicker catches her thoughts just before she was about to turn back and see to her body’s needs. There was a faint glow, and now its steadily getting stronger, but still very much contained to this island. Rey opened her mind again and sat up with a gasp.

_He’s here!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know, I'm evil. We've established this a while ago, but I just love creating drama and suspense in my works. It makes the episodic nature of the writing more fun at times (or in other words, no, I don't have the next part written out yet). So Hugs to all of us that really need them right now and I'll try and not make you wait too long for the next bit. ;)


	10. Respite - Encounter

_No, no, no, no, no!_

_Whadda I do?_ Rey thought as she looked around frantically.

There was nowhere to really run to, or hide. Plus, if she could sense him, now that she was looking for him, he most definitely could sense her. She quickly scrambled to her feet, ignoring her boots and deciding to get away from her campfire. She didn’t even look back as she climbed up through a wide gap in the standing stones. Maybe she could buy herself some time if she tried to hide among the rock formations further inland, away from the beach. Rey also realized that was the only place he could have landed his shuttle, so the further away from that the better as well.

She climbed over several smaller stones, finally losing sight of her fire, letting herself melt into the darkness around her. She tried to move silently and slowly now, hoping her eyes would adjust faster to the extreme low light of the stars. The moons were of no help, as they were just two small crescents, hardly lending any light at all. Rey tried to keep her pace even as she tiptoed further and further into the night. Small pebbles, stones and other sharp hard things were starting to cause her to panic as she was having a difficult time not hissing with each new one her bare feet found. While the environment didn’t give her advantage, it also wouldn’t aid Ren any either, which was one small favor in her part. Rey, at least knew the island fairly well.

There were lots of nooks and crannies she could hide in now that she was away from her campsite, away from the light and there were plenty of sink holes and small opening she could fall into as well, so she needed to be careful. Delicately, Rey let her senses slide out, trying to see how close Ren was to her, to see how many he had brought with him.

Was Luke in danger now? Was the First Order invading? She needed to get word to the Resistance as soon as she could, and she needed to get to the Falcon and back to Luke too.

Damn it! Where is he?

All she could sense was him presence in the Force, but not his location. Ugh! Why hadn’t she and Luke gotten to that lesson yet? She reached out again, looking for others, but Rey was unable to sense anyone else. Was he blocking her? Surely he didn't come here alone, did he?

Rey crept along one of the largest boulders on the island, looking for all the world like a fallen giant sleeping on his side, draped in a deep green blanket of grass and moss. Rey was looking for the dip in the formation that she thought looked like a neck, it was low enough for her to climb over quickly. As she slid down the other side, she debated trying something she had only done in her dreams,

_Kylo?_

Nothing. Not even a twinge in the Force, but she couldn't stop her next thoughts,

_Kylo, are you here alone? Can I trust you?_

Rey tried again, to pinpoint where he was on the island, if there were Stormtroopers with him or not. _Well that’s absurd,_ she thought to herself, _of course I can’t trust him. Don’t be idiotic, why wouldn’t he bring backup._

“Why indeed,”

The mechanical distortion on his voice made her jump, her heart leaping into her throat. Rey managed to keep the scream inside, but just barely. Her eyes darted around, trying to find him in the indigo landscape, but she couldn’t spot him.

“W-where are y-you?” she asked, still looking around, but now trying to see which way she could run. Her back was plastered to the rock behind her, and she slowly inched her way back near the dip she had initially climbed over. If she could put the huge boulder between them, she might have a change to sprint back the way she came. He’d have a harder time climbing over the rocks then she would.

Rey didn’t wait for a response, she twisted and started to haul herself up, but she found her feet frozen in his Force stasis. Panic redoubled in her as she turned her body back around to see him step out from behind another crag about five feet away. Not unlike the first time she saw him in person, black robes made him blend into the shadows and she had been right, the starlight glinted off the bright silver of his mask.

As he walked closer, Rey could feel his Force hold moving up and pushing her back against the rockface. By the time he’d stepped in front of her, she was pinned flat with her fingers digging into the rocks behind her as she tried to keep her breathing even. She didn’t know what to do or to even think. Bits of the dream of them in the snow, of him ripping her clothes and of ignoring her wishes, flew through her mind.

When he just stood there, a towering shadow, blocking her view of nearly everything, Rey hoped he didn’t try and force her, didn’t try to recreate that dream now so vivid in her mind. She didn’t want to feel that. Her breath hitched as he raised his hand. Slowly he touched her cheek, letting the leather slide softly from her jawline up and over to caress across her lower lip. Rey trembled and tried not to gasp when he pulled his hand away splaying the massive blunt palm in front of her face.

The last thing she saw was the black void that hid his eyes from her, it seemed darker than any shadow around them, then her world turned completely black as she felt herself sliding down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *munches popcorn* Ooooh, this is taking all kinds of turns I never saw coming! *munches more popcorn*


	11. All Tied Up

The rumble of an engine in the background made her blink. Rey’s head was still hazy and she tried to press the heel of her hand into her eyes, hoping to easy the dizziness, only to find her hands were tied down, above her head while she was laid out on some hard metal surface. Quickly Rey looked around, trying to will the dizziness away, only to see a room nearly identical to the last _interrogation_ room she had been in.

 _Ooh no!_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_ , _no, no, no_ , _no, no, no_ , _no, no, no._  
_NO!_

Her mind traced back over what had happened and she had to fight down the panic that was crawling up her spine and creeping over her skin in buzzing waves. She swallowed the scream that was trying to climb out of her mouth.

The door slid open and her personal wraith stood there, his dark eyes seemed to burn while his demeanor was cold and distant, that overly large and imposing body held rigid as he stood there staring at her. Her eyes raked him over, only just then registering that he was unmasked, that she was seeing his face, set in hard lines. He was clenching his jaw tight. His hair was the same wavy mass that seemed to float around his head. The clothing was nearly identical, same black cowl, same black sircoat.

The scar was a livid bright shiny pink, telltale signs it was still healing and tender. His eyes seemed to be the only part of his that was alive, feeling and real. The rest of him was held as stiff and as cold as a statue.

Rey didn’t know what to say or do, no witty comebacks or spitfire demands came to her. She was just scared. After everything that she’d dreamed about him, having him in the same room as her was a different story altogether. He seemed so distant standing there, so controlled as he walked in the room. Rey knew that had to be a façade, he had always been a raging inferno of uncheck and uncontrolled emotions.

She tentatively reached out with the Force, tried to lightly touch his mind, only to find it smooth and blank, like looking at a sheet of ice.

_Blank? But, how?_

Had his injuries, the ones she’d caused and the others, along with his subsequent recovery altered him so much? Rey looked down, trying to hide her dismay and confusion. He felt so different now – _no, wait, those had been dreams, figments of your imagination, of course he’s different, it was never him, it was your own mind creating someone you wanted._ Rey was disgusted with herself for getting reality tangled up with whatever her subconscious had dreamed up.

When he had touched her on the island, he’d been gentle. The memory of his glove grazing over her lip made her shiver. She looked back up at him, no longer hiding the confusion. She was so lost.

Rey realized she wasn’t thinking of him as her enemy anymore. She was trying to figure out who he was to her, even though he had abducted her again, had her chained down, trapped in a cell on a shuttle, going gods know where, she didn’t see him as an enemy anymore.

Rey watched Kylo’s eye sharpen, could see him focusing on her more intently and he quickly crossed the room making her gasp as he reached up, wrapping his hand along her neck and jaw. He pressed his body down onto hers, trapping her hips and thighs between the durasteel platform and himself as he ducked his head down, pressing his mouth onto hers.

Rey gasped and couldn’t stop her body from jerking in surprise. She started to struggle, her hands pulling at the manacles that bound her wrists, her cries were swallowed down as he ate at her mouth.

_This isn’t real, this isn’t happening!_

Kylo slowed the kiss, pulling his mouth away gently while looking down at her, “You’re right, this isn’t real, but it _is_ happening, Rey.”

She blinked at him, her brows coming together as she tried to understand what he was saying, what he was meaning. She watched his eyes as they roamed over her, she thought she could almost feel where his eyes lingered.

“You’re dreaming again,” his voice was soft and even as he looked her over.

“Then I’m still on the island? I’m not really on your shuttle?” Rey looked down and then back up into those amber brown eyes that haunted her dreams. She watched him smile, a truly cruel and dark smile.

“Oh, no, you are on my ship, that part was all real. I really did find you, and you really are here with me, right now, but I’m the one controlling this dream,” he lightly stroked his fingers across the slope of her cheek as he continued to gaze at her. She stared at him, wide eyed and growing more afraid by the moment.

“I’ve been a participant in most of your dreams of late. It’s been…instructive, seeing your fantasies firsthand. Being able to take you again and again, hearing you moan and drop your defenses, feeling you writhe and quake,” he dropped his gaze down looking pointedly at her mouth and then leaning his shoulders back so he could see down where she could feel him pressed into her breasts, “But the aftermath, waking from that trance-like state, so unsatisfied, so frustrated – Rey, you're driving me insane,” he bit out through clenched teeth, his other hand balling into a fist in the side of her tunic.

She swallowed as he leaned his head down, bringing him mouth next to her ear, “Now, I know what you dream about, now I know…what I can do to you...This is my fantasy. Having you completely to myself, completely at my mercy, nothing stopping us, no more interruptions,” he whispered, his breath hot and harshly loud in her ear.

“And when we’re done here, I can wake you up and we can do this all over again,” he rolled his hips forward, grinding his length into her lower stomach, as if Rey needed proof that he was feeling something in that moment.

He dipped his mouth lower, pressing his full lips onto her neck before he continued, “One of my fantasies, something that I’ve been dreaming about since I first had you strapped down in that interrogation cell,” he licked up her neck, causing her to jump a little.

She couldn’t stop the shiver as he blew on the wet strip next, “I want to…do so many things to you, with you,” Kylo breathed into her ear, before running his hand up in to her hair, tugging at the ties that held her buns in place. She felt her hair fall down, brushing over her shoulders, but her head could rest easier against the flat plank. Rey felt him nuzzle his nose just behind her ear, inhaling deeply as he thrust his hips against hers. It was a strangely sweet feeling, till she noticed him trying to push a knee between her legs.

“Kylo,”

He ignored her and brought his mouth down to nibble on her neck.

“Kylo,” she said, trying to think past his hands, one still in her hair, cradling her neck and head, the other sliding up under her shirt skimming over her left breast. She tried to think past his mouth, so hot and soft as he sucked on her skin.

“Kylo _, please_ ,”

That got him to groan, but he did pause, “Please _, what?_ ” he said against her skin, still pressing his knee hard into her closed thighs.

He leaned back to look down at her with those burning dark eyes and Rey felt her voice catch in her throat.

“Just seeing you like this, thinly clothed, hands bound and held up. It’s like you’ve been displayed out for me to enjoy, to savor. It’s incredibly arousing, Rey. I want to enjoy you. I want to take you again and again. I want to watch your eyes as you cum, on my fingers, on my cock,” he softly snarled as he rutted his hips against hers, making her shift a little higher up the platform, causing her to moan in the back of her throat.

She felt his hand then, sliding down under her waistline, fingers seeking between her clenched legs. She whimpered as he dipped down, finding her wet and swollen. He traced his finger over her, slowly sliding it up and down, pushing it between her folds and then back up ghosting over her clitoris. She squeezed her eyes shut as he pressed more on her sensitive bundle of nerves, making her body clench and tingle.

Kylo gave her head a little jerk, “Ah ah ah, I said I wanted to see your eyes,” he relaxed the hand in her hair before resuming his movements, this time his finger was making little circles, squishing her clit against her. Rey tried to hold her eyes open, tried to watch his face as he continued to stimulate her but it was proving almost too hard indeed.

She watched his eye drift down to her lips, and she couldn’t stop herself from licking her own, feeling them dry as he was starting to make her pant. His finger pushing her higher and higher, feeling like a cord was being pulled tight inside her. His head descended quickly and he started to swallow her moans as he moved his finger down, pushing it into her. 

The intensity of his kiss and the feeling of his finger, drove her higher and she felt her orgasm start to build. Kylo must have felt it too as her body started to flutter around his digit. He ravaged her mouth, keeping her head still, Rey felt him add a second finger, pumping them both faster now, stroking up and mashing his thumb on to her. She moaned again, deep in her throat and started kissing him back, brushing her tongue along his.

He groaned then, making the movement of his fingers faster, harsher as he ground himself against her hip. Kylo worked his hand, keeping her on edge as he leaned back to look her in the face. Rey stared, trying to keep her eyes open as he pushed her closer and closer.

"That's it, such a good girl. Cum for me, make as much noise as you like, I want to hear you," his voice was raspy and low like he was trying not a snarl every word. Rey felt her body seizes up as he starting thrusting his fingers in and out, using more of his arm and not just his wrist.

 _Must be all that saber work,_ Rey mused, the errant thought flickering across her mind just before she felt the orgasm speed up, hitting its peak and taking her with it swiftly. She could barely form a word, let alone a coherent sound, her mouth hanging open in an almost silent scream of pleasure. She didn’t manage to keep her eyes on his, and she knew he was going to punish her for it.

She just wondered how much she was going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho'kay this one took a hell of a lot longer then I had anticipated it would, though I do have to concede Real Life has tried to bite me in the ass once again, and I did not give it permission. My husband was in a car wreck yesterday and while I thank all the gods that ever were that he is unharmed and safe, we are now down to one car....again. Ugh. While all things considered, it's an acceptable loss over the alternative, it still sets me back in finding a new job outside of retail. But I will not give up and we're already working on fixing the transpiration gap. So head up, keep calm and carry on.


	12. All Tied Up - And Nowhere to Go

Rey didn’t manage to keep her eyes on his. She knew he was going to punish her for it, and she wondered just how much she was going to like it.

Her head still felt fuzzy, but her body felt light and limp in the afterglow, till she felt Kylo shift his fingers. He had held still and Rey felt her body pulse around his digits, but now that the fluttering had slowed to just her heartbeat, he started to pull his hand away from her.

She couldn’t help but gasp and moan as he slid those thick fingers out of her. She watched him, keeping her eyes on his face as he brought his hand up. She knew her face burned red as he purposefully pushed his wet fingers into his mouth, keeping his eyes on her as he sucked them clean.

_Oh hell, why is that so hot?_

His eyes shut as he pulled his hand from his mouth with an audible pop.

“You didn’t do as I told you. That was very…naughty of you. We’ll just have to see what I should do about that,” he said. His voice was rough and low as he moved closer to her, dragging his wet fingers down her cheek, under her chin, and sliding them down her throat before catching the neckline of her tunic. Rey was watching his face as she saw the idea take hold of him. She braced her body just before he hooked his fingers in her collar and yanked downward hard, ripping her tunic open.

Rey gasped as she heard the fabric give, but kept her eyes on him. She wasn't making the same mistake twice. It was so like what had transpired in her dream of Starkiller. Rey wondered just how much Kylo liked being forceful and dominant in intimate situations. He pulled the tattered fabric off her arms by quickly ripping the armholes open.

"Like ripping off clothing, do you?" she asked, cursing her breathy voice.

He leaned in closer, keeping his eyes on hers, as he brought his mouth down, dipping below her chin to press open mouth kisses to the skin between her breasts. She could feel the wet slide of his tongue as he mouthed at her sternum, before turning his head to take one of her nipples between his lips.

Rey held in her moans as his hands cradled her sides and chest, his fingers fondling her other nipple between his forefinger and thumb. She looked down, seeing his eyes closed and a content look on his face as he suckled her softly. Rey had a strange urge to give comfort, to run her fingers through his hair, not in an overly sexual way, but in a loving and nurturing way. A _need_ to make all his hurts and pain and insecurities go away.

Kylo opened his eyes and the heated gaze that met hers made all thoughts of nurturing and comfort fly from her mind. That look in his eyes would have made her knees buckle if she'd been standing. While keeping his eyes on hers and his lips on her skin, Rey felt his hands fist into the sides of her leggings just before he jerked the waistband. The sound of the seams ripping was surprisingly loud as he pulled the two halves away from her hips.

 _Oh, gods, chained, naked...this is so totally unfair!_ Rey thought, wondering why wasn't she more upset, and deciding against examining that thought too closely.  

She shivered as he slid the ruined leggings down, slipping them over her bare feet. Her eyes were still trained on his face as he stepped back, openly admiring her naked form. She couldn't suppress the flush creeping over her at his scrutiny, the way he blatantly took in her body.

His fingers caressed up the outside of her thighs, slowly up over her hip bones, before he gripped her waist. His thumbs digging in, pressing down close to her navel. The pressure made her gasp, not in pain, but in shock at how his obvious display of possessiveness made her body clench, even as she was still coming down from her climax.

Rey watched as he leaned closer, his eyes an odd blend of mania and devotion. He nuzzled her neck, his lips brushing along the taut muscles before she felt him take her skin in between his lips. The kiss started slow, lazy even, allowing Rey to relax and shift her head a little, giving him more access to her throat. The sensations he was causing just by lightly sucking and nibbling on her neck were making her head spin. Soft moans were coming from her now as she felt him scrape his teeth along her over-sensitive skin.

She felt more than heard him chuckle, a deep rumble from the back of his throat, as she shifted her hips unintentionally, seeking his body, wanting to feel that hard line next to her. Rey gasped as she felt his erection, hot, hard and completely bare, pressing into the junction of her hip and pelvis. She sucked in a surprised gasp as he started to slide against her skin.

Kylo seemed to be working himself into a frenzy, rutting hard into her before he gripped her thigh and lifted it up, catching her knee in the crook of his arm. The motion slid her higher on the platform and brought her eye level with him.

Rey didn't dare to look down when she felt him line up with her body. She had to fight to keep her eyes on his as Kylo started to push inside her. The feel of him slowly stretching her, of his body filling her up, was nearly too overwhelming. She wanted to writhe, to throw her head back, eyes squeezed shut and just drink in the sensations, but she felt like her eyes were target-locked onto his.

With a short groan, he pushed all of himself into her. Rey stared, mouth slightly agape as he wrapped his free hand around her waist, tilting her hips just so before he pulled back enough to give a half thrust, pushing a throaty moan out of her. His face was hovering inches from hers and Rey wanted nothing more than for him to close the distance. Her eyes drifted down, watching his kiss-swollen lips part and his tongue slide across them.

But Kylo remained just out of reach, keeping her suspended by and impaled on his body. Rey licked her own lips, eyes darting back up to his, and she couldn't stop the frustrated whimper that his utter lack of movement was causing. All that buildup, to just hold still now? _Was he trying to drive her crazy?_

She tried to stifle her needy sounds as he watched her, but she knew he could see her confusion, her brow knitting together, the unspoken questions in her eyes.

_Wha - why?_

He leaned in, bringing his mouth closer and she could feel his breath, hot on her cheek, “Isn't it obvious? I've been dreaming about you, having you at my mercy, of you hot and wanting. Dreaming of having you completely under my control,” Kylo gave a roll of his hips, proving his point by making her gasp at the feel of him moving inside her. The angle he was holding her hips caused him to stroked over something that felt amazing, and she couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering or the breathy moan that escaped her.

“You can't get away now. You can't wake up and run from this. I'm not going to stop, Rey.” He replicated the same thrust, a little more forcefully, keeping her still as he started a deep driving rhythm. “I will keep you here as long as I want. Keep you suspended,” He moved his mouth closer to her ear, his voice becoming more graveled with each thrust. “Tethered and panting,” he sighed over her skin, his breath and his words making her shiver.

 _Oh gods..._ she was barely able to think past the feel of him sliding in and out of her.

“I'm going to wring out every drop of pleasure I can from your body,” Kylo latched his mouth onto her neck then, sucking deeply and gently using his teeth to hold her in place, as his thrusting increased.

She writhed, as much as he allowed, her hands fisted, wanting something, anything to grab onto. Her fingers digging into her own palms as he kept up his smooth even pace. There was nothing she could do to express her pleasure, the only outlet Kylo had left her was her voice.

Sounds filled the chamber, sounds she didn't even recognize as her own at first, but she noted they were in time with each of his heavy thrusts, followed by a sharp inhalation. She watched as he lifted his head from her tender throat, there was a look of unbridled lust in his eyes. He maintained eye contact as he shifted her body, taking his driving pace deeper, angling her hips up and she hooked her free leg over his hip, catching it along his outer robe. This put some space between them. Rey felt Kylo slide his hand down till his fingers started rubbing small circles into her clit.

The tiniest amount of pressure from him had her bucking and twisting more in his grip, her panting growing louder. The faint touch was driving her wild. It was enough to stimulate her, but not enough to push her over the edge. The new angle had him filling her completely, but missing that spot that would make her cum. Frustrated sounds added in with her panting and she saw him smirk for a moment, before he crashed his lips back down on hers.

His feather-light touch continued as he kissed her, but he shifted his body somehow and now was running his shaft over and over that area that made her body clench and she could felt the start of a fast-approaching orgasm.  

“That’s it, that’s it, just a little bit more,” she felt him whisper against her lips. She jerked her eyes open seeing him watching her from inches away. She felt his rhythm falter and his grip tighten as he shook off the full body spasm that was moving over him. “Cum with me Rey, I want you to cum with me.”

His fingers increased their pressure and that sent her over the edge, everything seizing up. The orgasm held her in a tight grip, as her pleasure broke over her body. Her muscles felt locked in place as he groaned his loudest yet, his body pumping once then twice before he too was seizing up and twitching above her. They both slowly felt the tension leave them as their muscles started to turn to jelly.

She was still watching his face, her mind blank as she watched the soft hot look in his eyes settle. She waited till her breath was calmer, but she could still feel him inside her body, as well as her mind now. “So, now what do we do?”

“Now, my dear, I think it’s time you woke up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho'kay...wow this one took a while. Sorry for the delay this time folks, life is still trying to hogtie me. But I am in full-swing job hunting and hopeful that new employment is on the horizon. Stiff upper lip and all that. Hope I can make some of you smile today, I could use it myself.


	13. Awakening

“Now, my dear, I think it’s time you woke up.”

Rey watched as he leaned down, gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, nothing like any of what had transpired before.

Her eyes fluttered, and she sighed into his mouth before her brain caught up with the fact she was lying in a bed. There was a heady warmth radiating beside her, a solid wall of heated skin pressed along her side. Rey opened her eyes to see Kylo leaning above her in the dim light. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion. She looked around quickly, noting she was in a darkened room, in an obscenely soft bed, naked with an equally naked Kylo Ren, who had just woken her with a kiss.

She blinked up at him, watching a small smirk in his lips and his eyes turn soft as he stared down at her. She pulled her arms from under the covers, thankful to have them free and not bound. Almost unconsciously she reached up to touch him, her fingers just barely ghosting over the pale scar dividing his face. Rey saw his eyes darken, the little smirk slipping away as an intense look of desire arose in its place.

She watched as his head descended, his lips moving to brush against hers again. She heard him sigh her name just after the contact, but she wasn’t sure if her ears heard it or if it was in her head. His hand came up to cradle her cheek, his fingers sliding into her hair. Rey was stunned at the feel of his body, hot and heavy as he leaned more over her, his mouth pulling her from her thoughts as his continued to kiss her. Her mind felt numbed, but her body responded like she was on autopilot.  She kissed him back with her fingertips still pressed to his scar.

It wasn’t until she felt herself caged under him that she started to come to, when she felt him hover over her, his knees and arms keeping her trapped beneath him, that she thought about what was happening and where this was leading.

She pulled back from the kiss gasping for air and trying to get her mind working. It seemed to shut off each time he kissed her. All she wanted was to let him continue and let this all-encompassing feeling of heat and want to grow and consume her. He was so solid and so warm; the weight of him was something she never thought she’d find enjoyable, desirable, or so very addictive.

Kylo didn’t seem to notice she was not kissing him as he turned his mouth to her throat, his lips seeking new ways to taste and touch her. Rey moaned as he started nibbling on her, sucking her skin into his mouth and running his tongue over it. She reached up, her fingers grabbing at his hair when he bit down none too gently. She buried her nose against his neck, breathing in a lungful of air coated with the smell of his skin. Heady, rich, dark and burning deep, his scent was everywhere.

She tentatively looked over his shoulder, down his board back as he lay over her. The room was dark with only a dim red glow tracing the edges of the floor and illuminating the space. She couldn’t see any of the details past the end of the large bed.

“Whe - where are we?” she asked, her voice rough with disuse.

_How long have I been asleep? Where has he taken me? What was he -_

Her train of thought was cut off when he returned his lips to hers, stopping her mind in its tracks. All she could think about was how wonderful he felt, how good his lips felt, how she wanted more. Her hands fisted in his hair, holding him down and she moaned in the back of her throat when he dropped his body down onto hers and ground himself against her lower stomach. She could feel him, so stiff and long. He was so hard, all because of her, just for her. She moaned at how he was moving his hips, sliding his body over her, Rey shifted, moving that hardness to slide along her suddenly aching skin. She tilted her pelvis, moving her legs wide apart, letting his hips between hers. Her own wetness coated his skin as he rocked his hips over her.

He moaned aloud, breaking the kiss to look down at her with drowning eyes, pupils nearly eclipsing his amber brown irises. “Oh, Rey,” he breathed her name, making her heart speed up and her body clench tight. He shifted slowly, letting all his length slide up and down, each stroke rubbing over her clitoris and just barely satisfying her need for pressure, from his slick member alone.

“I want you so much. I _need_ you,” he whispered as he lowered his mouth to press quick kisses into her collarbone, moving down to take one of her nipples in between his lips. Her fingers stayed knotted in his hair, tugging when his suckling turned hard, trying to dislodge him. Rey gasped as he leaned back, his mouth leaving her breast with a small wet _pop._

She kept her fingers twined around his dark locks, as he kissed his way down past her navel and over her own dark curls. Kylo paused only for a moment, looking up into her eyes before he lowered his lips onto her.

Rey’s eyes squeezed shut and her breath seized up in her throat.

_Bliss, sheer and utter sinful bliss!_

_Nothing_ had prepared her for how good it felt to have this man's mouth on her body _._ Hot, wet, soft, nothing like she could have imagined. The feeling of his lips moving, the slick slide of his tongue, all of it made her eyes roll back and she unconsciously tugged harder on his hair, earning a pained moan from him, followed by some fast flicks of his tongue to her clitoris that were far too much stimulation for her to take.

Rey quickly grabbed the sheets twisting her hands in them trying to anchor herself down as Kylo started to softly suck on her. She couldn't keep her moans quiet, couldn't control her hips as they bucked and twisted, simultaneously trying to get away and bring him closer to her. Kylo grabbed her hips, pulling her just a little way off the bed, before he latched onto her, sucking harder, pulling her tight against his face.

She tried to hold still, trying to prolong the feeling he'd started within her, but when he started thrusting his tongue against her, Rey lost the battle with her body. Her back arched hard and her thighs shook uncontrollably as he pushed her over that edge. Rey was barely aware of anything as she felt him release her, her body feeling boneless and twitching with small aftershocks. She thought she could still feel his tongue, a phantom sensation that pulsed with an off rhythm to her racing heart and rapid breath.  

He was kissing the inside of her thigh, smearing her skin as he rubbed his lips and chin over her hip, peppering kisses along her stomach while he moved back up her body. By the time he reached her mouth, his face was mostly clean, but she could still denote her own taste on his lips and tongue when he kissed her.

She was starting to get lost in the kiss, her mind and body basking in her afterglow, when she felt him shift a hand between them. There was a gentle prodding, the blunt tip of his member moving over her slickened skin, just before he lined himself up with her entrance. His kisses turned hard, groans coming from deep in his chest as he started to push into her. Rey’s body was still tight from her orgasm and she couldn't hold back the cry that left her as he pushed harder, trying to work his way inside her, her hands flying out to push at his hip and shoulder.

Her eyes flew open as he grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them next to her head. He stilled his hips, only a little way inside her, but the stretch was starting to burn, her body reflexively clenching down on the intrusion. She stared at him, at the look of concentration as he held her down, but held still as well.

His body twitched inside her, she whimpered as he pulled his hips back slightly before he nudged them forward again, this time sliding a little further into her. The burning was starting to subside as the stretching became more pleasant. She maintained eye contact as he repeated his small thrust, ended with him leaning towards her for another kiss. Rey was unable to hold still as he softly pushed and pulled his hips back and forth. Even with him trying to hold her down, even with his lips working hungrily over hers, she still writhed in his grip.

Rey didn’t know what she was feeling. Her body wasn’t responding as she thought it would. Having him start to slide in was so overwhelming her senses she could barely think past the tight stretch of him filling her up. She felt him pull back, sliding out easier than he had yet, and she felt an aching emptiness that surprised her. Her body was still clenching tightly in the wake of his retreat; she wanted him to fill her again and fill her all the way.

 _Please, please._ She pushed her thoughts out to him, letting him feel what she wanted in that moment. _Please, all of you, inside me, now._

_But I'll hurt you._

_You've already hurt me._ She saw his eyes flinch and felt his body stiffen slightly.

_I couldn't stop myself. You feel so amazing._

_Then don't stop._ She shifted her legs hooking her ankles behind his thighs, angling her hips to try and taken more of him into her. _I won't break._

He groaned before he surged forward, pushing down hard and filling her up completely. Rey’s eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth froze in a silent cry. Her body gripped and throbbed around him as he started to thrust, not pulling any of his body from her, just pushing into her over and over again.

Rey wasn't aware of anything else but the feel of him buried deep inside her. His mouth was hot on her shoulder, muffling his moans. His hands were gripping her hips tightly as he started giving longer thrusts, finally pulling out of her body and plunging back in. She clawed at his back, her body rocking in time with his, her own mouth finding his shoulder to bury her teeth in.

_All I want is to worship you, to be with you, like this, always._

She felt him clearly in her mind, his wants and desires on full display as he continued to piston inside her. In her mind and in her body, she could feel him, them, intertwining. He meant it, he really meant it. She saw his Force signature, a harsh pulsing red, so like his own lightsaber, and watched as the color wrapped around hers, a startling bright sky blue, and felt it _blend_ into hers. As he wedded their bodies together, she could see in her mind’s eye their auras blended more and more, till only the glowing purple filled them both.

 _This changes everything,_ she thought. She felt him shift, his body slowing his frantic pace, turning heavier. It felt like he was trying to climb into her, pushing everything he could into her as deeply as he could.

 _Love you, want you,_ need _you! Rey...Oh, Rey!_ His mind was rambling as he moaned, trailing his mouth up her throat and back to seal his lips over hers. His thrusts were so forceful he was starting to rock the whole bed as he moved within her. Rey hadn’t realized she was helping, moving with him, until she felt the strain burn through her abs, feeling it over the pleasurable feeling of them moving together. She tried to maintain the momentum they had achieved, but it was quickly becoming too much for her. She stilled her movements, sliding her legs up to wrap around his waist, crossing her ankles behind his back. The shift in position had Kylo gasping, tearing his mouth from hers. He looked down at her with wild eyes. His determination to see her peak once more and to feel her come undone with his body buried in hers was crystal clear for her to see and feel through the jumbled thoughts in his mind.

She squeezed down on him, clenching her body tight, but she couldn’t maintain that hold for too long either with his deep heavy thrusts; it was not as pleasant for her. She settled on alternating her squeezing in time with his movements.

 _Stop thinking so much. You’re overthinking this too much,_ she told herself when she couldn’t detect if he could even feel her squeeze him.

 _Yes, I can - It’s incredible!_ his mind supplied, but she felt he was trying to concentrate; he was still trying to get her to climax around him.

 _Touch me, help push me over,_ she whispered in his mind, watching his shock over the fact he hadn’t thought of that too. He brought a hand up to his lips, licking his fingers slowly. She kept her eyes on his as he watched her face. He slid his hand down between them, and his slicked up fingers started to rub into her very sensitive and swollen skin. His touch was like a trigger, and she couldn’t maintain watching him. Her eyes squeezed shut and her head was thrown back as he pushed her even harder over that bright shining edge.

She heard him groan as he stilled, just letting her body squeeze and pulse around him. Rey looked up in time to see his face go slack, his mouth hanging slightly open as he shuddered above her before burying his face in her neck, crushing her to him as his aftershocks rode them both.

They both laid there panting, hearts beating the same wild rhythm, Rey realized she could feel both his arms holding her tight and the softness of her own hair in his face. She could feel her body wrapped tight around him and the slickness of his release sliding out of her. She flexed her muscles, still feeling him lodged inside of her, but softening as well.

“Ooh, don’t - don’t squeeze me now, please,” he moaned placing a sloppy open mouthed kiss on her shoulder. _Too sensitive_ , came his thoughts.

 _What is going on? I can hear and feel you so easily now. It’s like we’re one mind in two bodies..._ her worry over how they could possibly function like this began to override her own afterglow.

 _Ssssh, it’ll be alright. We’ll figure something out. Just rest now, everything will be fine._ Rey felt Kylo’s reassurance cover her mind, as a bone deep weariness and satisfaction washed over her.

She sighed and let herself be pulled closer to him, snuggling down into his arms, letting their combined heat lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok who here has seen the new teaser trailer for The Last Jedi...Ok, now who has watched so much now they know it by heart? Ok, good, I'm not the only one. SO this was written BEFORE I saw the teaser and man, I could not be happier!! Purple for everyone!!! And that new poster....gods, I can't wait for December!!!
> 
> THAT SCAR....BY ALL THAT IS HOLY....THAT FUCKING HOT (strangely off placed, but still HOT) SCAR!!!
> 
> In other news, I had a shit day at work refereeing an Easter Egg Hunt...for adults. The eggs had coupons in them and were hidden around my store....ugh. Never again.  
> As always, Thanks to [Pandora_Spocks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Spocks/pseuds/Pandora_Spocks) for the beta read!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little something I've had bubbling up in the back of my head, for a while now. I've been working on it off and on for that past few months, just adding more and more to it as when I had a few minutes here and there. I had initially intended this to be a one-shot, but I think I'm going to drag it out a bit more now.


End file.
